Uljima Chagiya
by Ichie Kun
Summary: /Ini bunga Daffodil, Sehun.Yang artinya kemalangan atau cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan.Dan aku memberikan ini untukmu/ Ini bunga Daffodil, Luhan.Yang artinya kelahiran kembali.Dan aku kembalikan kepadamu./No Plagiat!Hunhan,Author Newbie,Typo,BL,Yaoi.Warn! Last Chap
1. Chapter 1

_**Uljima Chagiya**_

_**Ichie Kurosaki Presents**_

Pair : Oh Sehun &amp; Xi Luhan

Genre : Angst &amp; Romance

Rate : T

Warning : Typo, BL, Yaoi, Don't Like Don't Read, No bash!

Summary : Jangan menangis di malam ini, aku akan menghilang seperti buih. Cintaku akan berlanjut tanpa akhir. "Hyung, terimalah bunga ini untukmu! Hyung, jebal!"

'_Tapi satu hal yang tak bisa kulakukan, membawamu padaku_'

Butiran-butiran salju berjatuhan dari langit. White season. Dan hari ini sehari sebelum natal. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela dan melihat Sehun yang sedang merapikan penampilannya. "Kau sudah tampan, Sehunnie" seru Luhan dengan senyuman dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada bunga yang ada di meja.

Sehun tidak pernah membeli bunga pada hari natal. Dia juga baru kali ini berdandan begitu tampan. Meskipun Sehun yang sekarang sudah berubah, dia tetap Sehun yang Luhan suka.

"Hyung, kau suka baju baruku?" Suara Sehun menyadari Luhan. Pemuda itu menatap cermin dihadapannya kosong. "Kau memang menyukai aku yang tampan kan?"

"Ayo kita bertemu di taman! Kajja!" Sehun mengambil bunga yang ada di meja dan pergi.

_'Cintaku akan berlanjut tanpa akhir'_

Sehun duduk sendiri di taman itu menatap hamparan putih salju. Dihadapannya berdiri sosok Luhan yang berjalan pelan ke arahnya. Luhan yang sama seperti satu tahun lalu. Bahkan penampilannya pun sama. Sehun berdiri menyambutnya.

"Hyung!" Senyuman Sehun menghiasi wajahnya melihat senyum Luhan padanya.

_'Aku menghentikan waktu dan kembali padamu'_

_'Kubuka halamanmu di buku kenangan ku'_

_'Aku ada di dalam, bersamamu'_

_'Di musim dingin itu'_

Senyuman Sehun menghilang saat Luhan yang ada di hadapannya lenyap. Tatapannya kembali kosong. Dia ingat dulu dia juga pernah membuat Luhan menunggunya di sini. Di taman yang sama. Tiap mereka berkencan, Sehun akan selalu datang terlambat. Karena baagi Sehun dulu, Luhan tak begitu penting. Dan kini Sehun menyadari dia tak mampu kehilangan Luhan.

_'Aku mencoba melihat hal-hal yang tak bisa kulihat' _

_'Aku mencoba mendengar hal-hal yang tak bisa kudengar'_

Luhan menatap kosong Sehun yang terdiam. Hatinya sakit melihat Sehun yang tak beranjak dari taman itu.

"Hyung, bunga ini untukmu" kata Sehun dan mencium bunga itu. "Marry christmas!" Dan air matanya mengalir perlahan.

' "_**Aku mohon, jangan kau titikan air mata!**_" '

Luhan dengan pandangan kosong, berjalan mendekati Sehun. Dia sentuh wajah Sehun. Tapi tangannya tak bisa merasakan apa pun. Kosong.

"Hyung, terimalah bunga ini untukmu!" Sehun menyodorkan bunga itu pada udara kosong. Luhan mencoba menggapainya. Tapi tangannya tak bisa menyentuh apa pun. Hanya udara kosong.

"Hyung, jebal!" Air mata Sehun mengalir deras. Dia mengisak.

_'Di malam menyedihkan ini, jangan menangis di malam ini'_

Luhan coba menghapus air mata Sehun. "Semua ini akan berlalu dengan cepat" lirih Luhan dengan mata kosong. Tak ada kilauan lagi dimata itu.

_'Setelah semua ini terjadi, janganlah kau menangis malam ini'_

_'Aku harus merelakan mu pergi, saat butiran air matamu jatuh'_

Luhan dengan lemahnya jatuh di atas salju putih itu. Tak berasa dingin. Dia lihat kepadatannya berkurang.

_'Jangan kau ragukan lagi, aku akan menghilang seperti buih'_

Luhan dengan mata basah memeluk Sehun.

"Hyung, jeongmal saranghaeyo" lirih Sehun.

"Nado, jeongmal saranghae jeongmalyo!" Luhan menghiraukan tubuhnya yang mengerikan menguap.

_'Air mata yang tertahan akhirnya terjatuh'_

Luhan menangis sejadi-jadi nya. Tetesan terakhir air matanya terjatuh dibahu Sehun. Dan angin menyadarkan Sehun yang akhirnya pergi dengan tatapan kosong. Dan Luhan akhirnya benar-benar lenyap terbawa angin dengan tatapan pedih mengarah pada punggung Sehun.

**End or Tbc?**

**Author's Notes :**

Annyeong Siders and Readers! Ichie Author baru! Panggil aja Ichie karena di sini masih Newbie. Rencananya ff ini bakal ada lanjutannya. Tapi itu semua tergantung review yang ada. Ichie minta pendapat dan saran serta komen. Baik yg nyakitin atau nyenengin. Ini cuma Prologue buat chapter selanjutnya! Jebal review! *Puppy eyes.

BOW!

Jaa Mataa! *kissu


	2. Chapter 2

Cast : Oh Sehun &amp; Xi Luhan

Genre : Romance &amp; Angst

Warning : Typo, BL, Boy x Boy, YAOI, RnR, DLDR!

_**Ichie Kurosaki presents**_

_**Seventy Days With You**_

Autumn, Seoul

November

Seorang pemuda yang cukup tinggi berkulit putih susu sedang berjalan santai menuju sekolahnya. Ini masih sangat pagi. Namja bernama Oh Sehun itu mengeratkan jaketnya yang menutupi seragam sekolahnya. Pagi ini sangat dingin. Mengingat ini adalah hari-hari di bulan terakhir di musim gugur dan memasuki musim dingin. Sehun tak menyukai musim dingin apa lagi natal.

Dia acuh saja ketika banyak yeoja yang memperhatikannya. Bukannya Sehun tak menyukai yeoja. Hanya saja dia bosan dan agak(baca=sangat) muak dengan para yeoja yang mengejar-ngejarnya. Dia sudah sering bergonta-ganti yeojachingu. Kebanyakan yeoja itu yang memintanya jadi kekasihnya lalu Sehun yang akan memutuskan hubungan mereka.

Sehun bosan. Dia juga tak suka dengan yeoja yang mengatur hidupnya dan sangat berisik. Yeoja itu akan menuntut banyak hal padanya dan Sehun tak menyukainya. Lalu setelah benar-benar muak, Sehun akan meninggalkan yeoja itu. Tak jarang juga Sehun menemukan yeoja itu berselingkuh darinya.

Sehun berhenti melangkah saat butiran salju turun di hadapannya. Dia berdiri di pinggir taman yang ada di daerah sekitar. Sehun menyukai taman di sini karena di sebelahnya ada lapangan. Taman dan lapangan itu sering sepi karena daerahnya jauh dari pemukiman. Apa lagi ada taman lain yang ada di tempat yang lebih strategis.

Begitu Sehun menoleh dia tertegun. Dia menemukan seseorang yang sedang duduk di kursi taman dan tak sadarkan diri. Sehun segera mendekati orang itu. Orang itu sangat cantik dengan raambut coklat pendeknya. Sehun kira orang itu yeoja andai saja dia tak mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan Sehun.

Karena tak tahu harus membawa namja cantik itu kemana akhirnya Sehun memutuskan pulang lagi dan membawanya ke rumahnya. Ibunya terkejut saat melihatnya pulang lagi dan membawa seseorang.

"Omona Sehun-ah! Itu siapa yang kau bawa!?" tanya ibunya terkejut. Dia segera membantu Sehun membawa namja pingsan itu ke sofa dan menidurkannya.

"Mollayo, Eomma. Aku melihatnya pingsan di taman" jawab Sehun dengan wajah datarnya. Dia segera mendapat jitakkan dari ibunya. "Apo Eomma! Waegure?"

"Kau masih bisa saja berwajah seperti itu saat keadaan begini" ibunya mengernyit heran pada anak satu-satunya itu. "Eomma rasa Eomma mengenalnya. Kalau tak salah dia tetangga yang baru pindah ke sini itu. Eomma akan menelepon mereka. Kau tunggu dia di sini, Sehun!"

"Lalu aku harus memasang wajah seperti apa?" gumam Sehun. Dia duduk di sofa tunggal di depan namja itu. Tak lama karena namja itu kemudian sadar dan terkejut. Dia segera duduk saat melihat Sehun. "Kau sudah bangun, ini minumlah" Sehun menyodorkan gelas.

Namja yang menurut Sehun berwajah cantik itu menerimanya dengan canggung. "Maaf, aku pasti merepotkanmu! Aku baru pindah ke sini dengan keluargaku. Karena terlalu bersemangat aku jadi berangkat terlalu pagi. Ah, kau berseragam sama denganku. Apa kau satu sekolah denganku? Kenalkan! Aku Kim Luhan!"

Sehun menyambut uluran tangan Luhan, "aku Oh Sehun. Ya, kita satu sekolah".

"Oh, syukurlah kau sudah bangun. Ayah dan ibumu akan segera datang" kata ibu Sehun yang datang. "Apa kau satu sekolah dengan Sehun? Kau baru pindah ke sini kan?"

Sehun diam saja saat Luhan bercengkrama dengan ibunya. Luhan memiliki kulit yang pucat, tapi berbeda dengan putihnya Sehun. Namja itu bermata indah dan seperti rusa. Sehun suka sekali saat Luhan tersenyum.

"Ayah akan datang, ya. Aku akan bereskan semua ini" Luhan melipat selimut yang tadi dipakainya. Tak lama sampai ayah dan ibu Luhan datang dan memeluknya.

"Aku Kim Joonmyun, Nyonya Oh. Terima kasih sudah menolong Luhan, ini istriku, Yixing. Kami baru pindah dari china ke sini untuk-"

"Ayah, aku tak apa-apa" Luhan memotong ucapan ayahnya. "Aku yang terlalu bersemangat. Aku akan berangkat bersama Sehun. Dia satu sekolah denganku" Luhan menatapku dengan tatapan mata memohonnya. Aku merasa tak kuasa menolak tatapan itu. Aku mengangguk.

"Ne" kataku singkat. "Ayo, Luhan. Kau sudah sehat 'kan? Kita berangkat, nanti terlambat" kataku. Lalu kami pamit dan aku menggenggam tangannya yang terasa dingin. Atau tanganku yang suhunya tinggi?

ΩΩΩ

Sehun Point of view

Aku sedang duduk di kelas dan merasa bosan karena Kang seongsaengnim belum juga datang padahal bel sudah berdering cukup lama. Aku memandang ke luar jendela kelas dan mengingat saat perjalanan berangkat tadi. Tak hentinya Luhan bertanya banyak hal yang aku jawab seadanya.

Ternyata Luhan satu angkatan denganku. Karena aku murid akselerasi yang mengalami percepatan, jadi Luhan lebih tua setahun dariku. Dan aku harus memanggilnya hyung. Sebenarnya aku tak terima karena Luhan terlihat sangat kekanakan dan aku merasa bodoh memanggilnya hyung.

Sampai aku tak sadar jika kami sudah sampai gerbang. Kenapa rasanya cepat sekali? Apa karena Luhan yang tak berhenti mengoceh? Namja china yang tingginya tak lebih dari tinggiku. Aku sengaja meninggalkannya saat sampai gerbang dan mengatakan di mana ruang guru. Dia terlihat bingung saat aku meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Aku tak ingin dia diserang para yeoja maniak itu. Padahal baru sehari dia sekolah, aku tak ingin dia mendapat masalah karenaku.

"Ayo, perkenalkan namamu!" seru Kang seongsaengnim membuatku terkejut. Aku lihat dia di depan kelas bersama Luhan.

"Annyeong! Naega Xi Luhan imnida, bangapseumnida!" lagi-Luhan tersenyum ceria. Senyum yang aku sukai. "Aku baru pindah ke sini dari China. Mohon bantuannya!"

"Nah, Luhan, kau bisa duduk di sebelah Jongin" kata Kang seongsaengnim. Jongin segera mengangkat tangannya menunjukan diri. Namun semua bingung saat Luhan menggeleng. Aku tetap memasang wajah datarku meski aku juga bingung. "Kenapa Luhan?"

"Aku ingin duduk di sebelah Sehun!" seru Luhan menunjukku membuatku terkejut namun tak berubah ekspresi. Sepertinya hanya aku dan Luhan yang tak memasang wajah terkejut. Namun semua kemudian hanya diam saat Kang seongsaengnim mengangguk dan membiarkan Luhan duduk di sebelahku.

"Kau tak keberatan 'kan, Oh Sehun?" tanya Kang seongsaengnim padaku.

"Ne, Kang seongsaengnim" jawabku. Kemudian Luhan kembali ceria dan duduk di sebelahku. "Hyung, kuharap kau tak menyesal" bisikku padanya.

"Kenapa aku harus menyesal, Sehunnie?" dia balas berbisik padaku dengan menutupi tangannya di wajah. Membuatnya terlihat jelas sekali kalau dia sedang berbisik, seperti anak kecil.

"Kau akan mendapat banyak masalah karena aku berandalan di sekolah ini" kataku dengan suara pelan. Dia membesarkan matanya yang indah itu. Dia terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang? Kau harus bertanggung jawab! Aku masih ingin hidup tenang dan bahagia" bisiknya dengan mimik wajah lucu. "Aku tak mau masuk penjara! Aku belum menikah!"

Aku tak dapat menahan tawaku. Aku segera tertawa dan makin geli saat melihat wajah bingungnya.

"Oh Sehun! Apa ada sesuatu yang lucu?" tanya Kang seongsaengnim menatapku tajam. Seluruh kelas menatapku takjub.

"Mianhamnida, Kang seongsaengnim. Tidak ada" jawabku dengan wajah poker lagi. Luhan mengerjap-ngerjap lucu padaku. Aku ingin sekali mengantonginya dan membawanya pulang!

"Jangan berbisik-bisikan lagi! Fokus pada pelajaran!" seru Kang seongsaengnim. Lalu semua kembali memperhatikan pelajaran.

ΩΩΩ

"Hey, Luhan-ah! Kau sudah kenal Sehun dari mana? Dia bisa dekat sekali denganmu?" tanya anak-anak sekelas pada Luhan yang ada di sampingku.

"Tadi pagi" jawab Luhan. Dia hanya menatapiku yang bangkit kemudian melangkah keluar kelas. aku tak suka berada di tengah keramaina. Saat aku melintasi koridor, banyak yeoja yang menatapiku.

"Sehun!" aku berhenti melangkah dan melihat Jongin atau Kai menghampiriku. "Hey! Ternyata kau sedang dekat dengan seseorang, ya?" tanyanya dengan seringai yang membuatku mengernyit.

"Apa maksudmu?" aku balik bertanya dan kembali dengan poker faceku.

Dia berdecak melihat wajahku. "Kau tahu, Luhan! Yang membuatmu tertawa seperti tadi! Aku saja tak pernah melihatmu tertawa! Kau membuat satu kelas terguncang, kau tahu?"

Aku tak merubah ekspresiku, "aku tak terguncang" jawabku.

"Aish! Kepala batu! Oh, ya, kita akan mengikuti pertandingan tingkat ibukota. Jadi, jangan buat Chanyeol marah dengan datang terlambat saat latihan nanti sore!"

"Nanti sore? Aku usahakan. Tapi aku rasa aku akan terlambat" kataku dan melangkah menuju atap. Mencari ketenangan diri. Kai tak mengejarku lagi. Kai adalah salah satu anggota basket inti yang cukup dekat denganku. Apa lagi kami dulunya teman SD. Kai tahu dulu aku tak seperti ini. Makanya dia berusaha dekat lagi denganku, berharap aku berubah.

Angin musim dingin membuat atap gedung sekolah saat ini lebih dingin. Aku tak bisa tiduran seperti biasa di lantai. Aku diam saja saat mendengar langkah kecil yang mengikutiku.

"Sehun-ah! Mau makan bersamaku? Aku tak mungkin menghabiskan bekal ini!" suara itu. Aku bingung kenapa dia mendekatiku terus. Tapi anehnya, kenapa aku tak keberatan? Biasanya jika ada yeoja yang menempeliku sepertinya, dalam mode berlebihan dan memuakkan, aku akan mengusirnya dengan kasar. Atau mendiamkannya sampai dia bosan sendiri.

"Kau harus makan banyak, hyung!" kataku dan duduk diikutinya yang duduk di sebelahku. Aku memakan makanan yang dia suapkan untukku. Lalu dia juga makan untuk dirinya sendiri. "Dengan badan sekecil itu, pantas saja kau pingsan".

"Aku akan makan banyak! Asal kau mau menemaniku makan" dia tersenyum lagi padaku. Aku rasakan sesuatu berdesir di dadaku. Apa ini? Namun aku menepisnya. Tanpa sadar tanganku mengacak rambutnya. Helaian rambutnya begitu lembut di tanganku. Lalu bibirku tersenyum kecil melihatnya yang makan dengan lahap.

ΩΩΩ

Author Point of View

Sudah seminggu Luhan kenal dengan Sehun. Namun Luhan hanya berani mendekati Sehun di kelas dan di atap lalu pulang bersama. Tak jarang Luhan dilabrak banyak gadis yang cemburu karena Luhan bukan anak basket. Namun, labrakan itu berhenti setelah Sehun mengancam agar jangan menyakiti Luhan.

Tak banyak yang mau menemani Luhan karena hal itu. Ia juga sering ditatapi sinis banyak yeoja fans Sehun. Luhan kini mengerti apa maksud Sehun saat pemuda itu berbisik padanya. Luhan tentu ada maksud mendekati Sehun. Dia menyukai Sehun. Bahkan mencintainya sejak Sehun tersenyum padanya di atap sekolah.

Dia sedang menunggu Sehun yang sedang berbicara pada leader klub basketnya. Entah apa yang Sehun bicarakan. Tak lama sampai Sehun membalik tubuhnya dan melangkah ke arahnya dengan senyum. Luhan tahu Sehun jarang tersenyum dan melihat pemuda itu hanya tersenyum untuknya, dia merasa bahagia sekali.

"Ayo, aku antar pulang" Sehun memegang tangannya lagi. Tangan Sehun terasa sangat hangat saat menggenggamnya. Luhan tersenyum pada Sehun.

"Sehunnie!" panggil Luhan dan Sehun menatapnya. "Kau mau menemaniku ke taman sebentar?" tanyanya dan menatap Sehun memohon. Sehun benci tatapan itu karena dia tak pernah bisa menolaknya. Dia hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum saat Luhan langsung memeluk lengannya dengan senang.

Luhan dan Sehun duduk di bangku taman. Tempat yang sama saat Sehun pertama kali menemukan Luhan pingsan. Luhan masih memeluk lengan Sehun mencari kehangatan dari Sehun. Hawa begitu dingin dan butiran salju perlahan-lahan turun.

"Sehunnie" Luhan melepas pelukannya dan menatap mata Sehun langsung. Luhan tak mendapat poker face Sehun, dia hanya menemukan Sehun menatapnya dengan mata teduhnya. Luhan tak pernah melihat lagi poker face Sehun secara langsung. Sehun tak pernah menggunakannya lagi jika di hadapan Luhan. Terakhir kali Luhan melihatnya hanya saat Sehun meninggalkan Luhan di gerbang sekolah di hari pertamanya.

"Apa hyung?" Sehun mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Dan Luhan menyukai ekspresi apa pun yang Sehun perlihatkan padanya.

"A-a-aku... ehm-begini" Luhan mengutuki degupan jantungnya yang kencang. Apa lagi pipinya terasa panas. Apa dia merona? Duh, kenapa dia harus segugup ini?

"Luhan hyung? Apa kau sakit?" Sehun menyentuh dahinya dan menunjukan kebingungannya. Dia khawatir kalau-kalau Luhan sakit. Harusnya dia tak menyetujui Luhan untuk berada di taman saat sedingin ini!

"Bukan itu!" Luhan merasa jengkel. "Aku menyukaimu, Sehun" kata Luhan langsung dan menatap mata Sehun dalam. Sehun membeku dan merasakan degupan jantungnya mengeras. "Aku begitu menyukaimu!" Luhan menutup matanya dan membuang wajahnya. Mukanya pasti memerah sekali!

"Maaf, hyung. Aku bukannya membencimu. Namun, aku tak mau berpacaran. Itu merepotkan dan menyusahkan. Aku sudah sering mengalaminya. Pacar itu pasti menuntut banyak hal dan mengganggu. Sudah banyak yeoja yang menjadi mantan kekasihku. Dan semuanya tak ada yang menyenangkan". Sehun memasang ekspresi tak enak dan mengacak rambut Luhan.

Luhan begitu terkejut atas penolakan yang diterimanya. Apa lagi alasan Sehun yang tak dapat dia terima sedikit pun. Dia menahan tangan Sehun yang ingin beranjak berdiri. "Tunggu! Aku namja. Aku berjanji tak akan menuntut apa pun padamu. Kalau kau tak suka, kau bisa mencobanya dalam waktu 70 hari. Dan memutuskanku pada hari ke 70. Bagaimana? Aku hanya ingin menjadi kekasihmu. Kau bisa berpura-pura mencintaiku."

Sehun menatap Luhan menimbang-nimbang. Lagi pula, selama yang diingatnya dia selalu merasa nyaman di dekat Luhan. Dia tersenyum pada Luhan, "baik. Aku juga menyukaimu".

Luhan tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Sehun. "Gomawo, Sehunnie!" Senyumnya semakin lebar takkala Sehun balas memeluknya lebih erat.

"Apa kau punya permintaan lain, hyung? Selain memintaku menjadi kekasihmu, heum?" tanya Sehun menggoda Luhan. Merasakan Luhan menggeleng di pelukannya dia tertawa. "Oh, ya, hyung, aku belum bertanya. Kenapa kau pindah ke Seoul?"

"Eum, karena aku kecelakaan dan mengharuskan aku menjalani perawatan yang lebih baik di sini" jawab Luhan dan makin melesakkan kepalanya dalam dada Sehun.

"Eh? Jadi karena itu kau pingsan. Kau sudah sehat 'kan?" Sehun rasakan Luhan mengangguk lagi.

Namun Sehun tak dapat melihat tatapan Luhan yang sendu. "Aku punya permintaan, aku ingin kita kencan!"

_'Aku mengalami kecelakaan, Sehun. Dan itu merusak sistem kekebalan hatiku. Dan hidupku, hanya tinggal dua bulan saja.'_

ΩΩΩ

_**To be Continued...**_

Author's Note :

Annyeong! Ichie balik lagi nih! Makasih semua yang udah Review di tiap FF Ichie. Buat sequel dari Black and White Roses bakal Ichie usahain. Juga sequel Let my Flower Speak.

Hubungan judul ff Black and White Roses itu adalah...=,=

Mawar hitam itu artinya kesedihan dan duka cita. Biasanya bunga ini di berikan buat orang yang habis berduka setelah salah satu anggota keluarganya meninggal. Jadi ini artinya kedukaan setelah Luhan meninggal.

Dan mawar putih itu 'kan artinya cinta suci. Ini cinta suci Sehun buat Luhan! Jadi intinya Black and White Roses itu ada di tengah cinta Sehun dan Luhan. Itu bungan dua-duanya Sehun taro di makam Luhan. /hiks/

Review yaa! Ichie mohon maap kalo bakal lama Update nih FF. Kasih saran buat kelanjutannyaaa! Otak buntuuu! /gantung diri/

Ada yang tahu arti dari kata "_**Jug Eum**_"?

Review juseyooooo!

Love you allll!


	3. Chapter 3

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Romance &amp; Angst/Hurt

Teen

Warning : Boys Love, Typo, Newbie Author, NO Genderswitch!

Don't Like? Don't Read!

Read and Review!

Enjoy!

_**Ichie Kurosaki presents**_

_**Seventy Days With You**_

Winter Season, Seoul

Luhan mengeratkan jaketnya dan memandang langit yang menjatuhkan butiran salju. Sudah lebih dari dua jam dia menunggu Sehun yang janji kencan dengannya. Luhan merasa kedinginan. Dia pikir bibirnya mulai membiru karena bergetar menahan hawa dingin.

Apa Sehun melupakan janjinya?

Luhan harap Sehun tidak mengecewakannya di kencan pertama mereka. Dia lirik jam tangannya dan menunjukan pukul 5 sore. Sehun terlambat dua jam. Sehun tak mengangkat teleponnya sama sekali. Dan menunggu membuat Luhan resah.

Taman ini adalah tempat janji mereka bertemu. Tempat Luhan menyatakan perasaannya dan tempat Luhan bertemu pertama kali dengan Sehun. Dan Luhan tak ingin membuat kenangan menyakitkan di tempat ini. Apa lagi kenangan mengecewakan dari Sehun.

Apa Luhan terlalu naif?

Jika terus seperti ini, Luhan mulai takut. Bukan takut akan Sehun yang mengecewakannya. Tapi Luhan takut kalau dia sendiri yang mengecewakan Sehun. Hanya kurang dari 70 hari yang Luhan punya demi membuat Sehun mencintainya. Luhan harap Sehun tak akan meninggalkannya selama itu.

Luhan ingin dia sendiri yang meninggalkan Sehun.

Egois hm?

Tidak, Luhan bukan ingin mencampakkan Sehun. Itu adalah hal terakhir yang akan dia lakukan jika dia gila. Luhan tiupkan udara pada tangannya yang terbaluk sarung tangan. Dia merasa kedinginan yang menusuk tulangnya. Dan dia mulai merasa tak tahan menunggu lagi. Bukanya dia tak sabaran. Hanya saja, ada kekecewaan yang harus dia telan bulat-bulat.

Ini kencan pertama mereka dan Sehun membuatnya menunggu. Itu artinya Sehun tak menganggap kalau kencan mereka spesial.

Oh, Luhan lupa. Sehun kan hanya berpura-pura mencintainya. Dia sendiri yang meminta Sehun begitu. Ha ha...

Luhan usap pipinya saat merasakan tetesan hangat mengaliri pipinya. Dia yang meminta ini...

ΩΩΩ

Sehun mendengus saat Kai dengan bangganya memasukan bola basketnya ke Ring. Dia lihat jam di dinding lapangan indoor. Jam 5 lewat 15. Dia lihat Chanyeol yang menenggak air mineralnya. Dia jadi merasa tenggorokannya mengering.

"Chanyeol hyung! Aku pulang duluan!" seru Sehun. Dan melangkah menuju bangku untuk mengganti bajunya.

Chanyeol menatapnya, "oh, ya. Besok latihan sepulang sekolah! Kita semakin dekat dengan pertandingan. Kau yang paling sering bolos!" serunya. Dia merasa gusar saat Sehun tak acuh dan menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Kau pasti mau berkencan dengan pacarmu si murid baru itu kan?" itu yang Kai ucapkan pada Sehun ketika pemuda itu kembali dengan pakaian rapi. Dan hal itu membuat Sehun tersentak. Kai bersumpah demi celana dalamnya kalau itu pertama kalinya dia melihat Sehun panik.

Sehun tak ingat kalau dia ada kencan dengan Luhan hari ini. Yang dia pikirkan ketika ada baju yang sudah siap adalah untuk latihan demi turnamen basketnya. Chanyeol yang meneleponnya dan memaksanya datang. Karena Luhan tak menghubunginya sejak kemarin, dia jadi tak ingat. Dia bahkan tak yakin jika Luhan ingat.

Karena Luhan tak mengatakan apa pun. Sehun jadi berpikir dalam larinya menuju taman, apa Luhan juga lupa? Tapi Luhan sangat gembira ketika mengajaknya berkencan. Apa Luhan serius waktu itu?

Dia mengumpat dan memaki-maki ketika melihat jam sudah pukul setengah enam. Dia janjian dengan Luhan jam tiga. Baik, penggal saja kepalanya sekarang. Bodohnya dia!

Namun dia berharap, sangat berharap kalau Luhan tak datang. Karena dengan begitu semua lebih baik. Lebih baik Luhan melupakan janjinya, daripada menunggunya berjam-jam ditengah salju musim dingin. Bunuh saja dirinya kalau sampai Luhan sakit.

Namun semua hanya harapannya. Nyatanya, semua tak selalu terjadi sesuai keinginan kita. Dia lihat Luhan bergelung dalam jaket tebalnya, menunggunya dan kedinginan. Dia segera berlari dan memeluk Luhan. Tubuh pemuda cantik itu terasa sangat dingin.

"Se...hun... kau datang?" suara lirih Luhan itu membuat Sehun merenggangkan pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku! Sungguh maafkan aku!" seru Sehun dan kembali memeluk Luhan erat. Berusaha menghangatkan tubuh pemuda itu. Selama beberapa menit dia terus seperti itu sampai suhu tubuh Luhan kembali normal.

Luhan berharap ini bukan mimpi. Dan tubuh hangat Sehun menyadarkannya kalau ini kenyataan. Dia ingin sekali menghentikan waktu. Jadi dia selalu seperti ini, dalam pelukan hangat Sehun. Selamanya.

"Saranghae, Sehunna" ucapnya lirih di telinga Sehun. Dia ingin sekali Sehun membalasnya. Dia ingin seperti pasangan kekasih lainnya yang saling mengucapkan cinta. Dan pasti bahagia sekali ketika dipeluk seperti ini. Dia jadi merasa hidupnya begitu berharga.

"Aku tahu, Luhannie. Arra" balas Sehun.

Namun Luhan kembali ditampar kenyataan. Dia lupa kalau ini hanya drama yang dia buat sendiri. Dia juga harus banyak bersyukur karena Sehun mau memerankan perannya dengan baik. _Dia lupa, kalau Sehun hanya berpura-pura mencintainya_.

Dan Luhan yakin jika hidupnya memang benar tak begitu berharga. Jadi, tak mungkin dia mencampakkan Sehun. _Kalau Sehun saja tak mencintainya_.

ΩΩΩ

_**Days 6**_

Luhan tersenyum bahagia dan memberikan tanda Universal di samping Sehun yang hanya menarik satu sudut bibirnya.

"Jjang!"

"Ah, gomawo, ahjuma!" ujar Luhan dan menerima kembali smartphonenya. Ahjuma yang tadi memfoto mereka berdua tersenyum lebar dengan anak gadisnya yang masih kecil.

"Kau seorang namja? Aku pikir kau wanita. Kalau kau wanita, kalian serasi sekali" komentar ahjuma itu. "Apa kalian pasangan?"

Luhan dan Sehun terkejut. Reaksi ahjuma itu juga biasa saja mengetahui tebakannya benar. Lalu ahjuma itu tertawa.

"Anakku juga seperti kalian. Aku Kim Seokmin. Anakku yang pertama, laki-laki. Dan mencintai laki-laki. Haha, aku merestui mereka, karena hanya ingin dia bahagia" kata ahjumma itu agak miris. "Nah, kami permisi dulu!"

Luhan menatapi ahjumma itu lama. Lalu memandang Sehun yang terdiam tanpa ekspresi. Keduanya memandang kepergian ahjumma itu.

"Sehun, ajak aku naik bianglala!" kata Luhan menarik-narik lengan Sehun. Dia tersenyum riang ketika Sehun tersenyum padanya.

'_**Sehun, aku terus berkhayal...**_

_**Yang menuju mimpi kalau kita berdua mencari restu orangtua...**_

_**Yang mencari bunga tidur kalau kau dan aku hidup sampai tua...**_

_**Aku terus membayangkannya...**_

_**Sambil memandang wajahmu...**_

_**Dan mematrinya dalam benakku...**_

_**Agar ketika kau pergi...**_

_**Aku masih memiliki bayanganmu...**_

_**Dan kenangan yang pernah kita ukir...**_

_**Akan menjadi tanda cinta kita...**_

_**Cinta semu darimu...**_

_**Dan cinta sepihak milikku...**_

_**Luhan'**_

ΩΩΩ

_**Days 40**_

Sehun terus mendribble bolanya dan menatap Chanyeol sinis.

"Hey, Park idiot. Kenapa kau ada di depanku?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol menegakkan badannya. "Apa!? Tentu saja menghalangimu! Dan kurang ajar kau Maknae! Aku lebih tua darimu!" seru Chanyeol kesal.

Shoot!

"Ah! Kau benar. Aku lupa!" sahut Sehun. "Tapi, aku dapat three point. Dan itu karena keidiotanmu, hyung!"

Plak!

"Dasar maknae kurang ajar! Deng-"

"Sehunna!"

Baik Chanyeol atau pun Sehun serta anak-anak basket, semua menoleh pada seorang namja cantik yang ada di pintu masuk lapangan basket Indoor.

"Itu pacar Sehun" sahut Kai. Dia kemudian mendribble bola yang memantul dari ring. "Sudah dua hari tak masuk, kemana saja kau Kim?" tanyanya pada Luhan yang berjalan masuk lapangan.

"Ah, aku membolos Kai. Hehe!" Luhan tersenyum. Dia kemudian memeluk Sehun yang terkejut. "Aku kangen Sehunna, makanya aku kemari!" dia nyengir lebar.

"Wah! Mesranya. Maaf, Luhan. Kami sedang sibuk-sibuknya untuk turnamen bulan depan. Jadi kau bersabarlah, ya!" kata Kai.

"Luhan, lepas pelukanmu. Aku berkeringat!" seru Sehun sambil mengacak rambut Luhan.

Luhan melepas pelukannya dan memberikan minuman botol pada Sehun. Sehun menerimanya dan meminummnya. "Tunggulah aku di sana!" katanya dan mengembalikan minum itu pada Luhan.

"Ayo, latihan lagi maknae kurang ajar!" seru Chanyeol kesal.

ΩΩΩ

Luhan berjalan riang di sebelah Sehun dan merasa bangga ketika menemukan banyak tatapan iri dari para yeoja. Luhan kemudian berhenti melangkah ketika melihat taman biasa tempat mereka bertemu.

"Sehunnie! Ayo ke taman!" serunya membuat Sehun berhenti melangkah dan berbalik.

Sehun kemudian mengikuti Luhan yang duduk di bangku taman yang dingin. "Aku juga ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

Luhan kemudian menatap Sehun penasaran. "Apa itu, Sehunnie?"

Sehun memandang Luhan tajam membuat Luhan menelan ludahnya susah payah. "Kemana kau dua hari lalu? Aku bahkan tak bisa menghubungimu sama sekali dan rumahmu pun sepi."

"Aku dan keluargaku ke Hongkong" jawab Luhan dan menatap kearah kanan. Berusaha membuang pandangan dari Sehun.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sehun dan menyentuh dagu Luhan lembut. Dia alihkan Luhan untuk menatap matanya.

"Untuk mengurus sesuatu di sana. Masalah keluarga dan sebagainya. Kau tau 'kan aku berasal dari sana?" jawab Luhan dan menatap iris gelap milik Sehun. Dan menemukan pantulan dirinya sendiri di mata itu. Tatapan pemuda itu membawanya jauh kedalam.

Dan Luhan rasakan sentuhan dingin di bibirnya. Dia temukan wajah Sehun yang memutuskan jarak dengannya. Bibir tipis pemuda itu mengecup bibirnya. Mata Luhan membola.

Sehun menciumnya?

Sehun men-MWORAGU!?

"Aku harap kau tak berbohong" ujar Sehun menatap Luhan dalam.

"Eh? T-tentu saja tidak!" balas Luhan. Dan diam-diam, tangannya menyentuh dada bagian ulu hatinya dengan erat.

'_**Aku juga berharap Sehun...**_

_**Berharap kita bisa bersama selamanya...**_

_**Sampai aku dan kau tua...**_

_**Punya anak cucu...**_

_**Itu harapan indah...**_

_**Dan satu yang paling indah diantara yang lain...**_

_**Yang ada di dalam kotak pandora hatiku...**_

_**Aku harap...**_

_**Kau mencintaiku...**_

_**Luhan'**_

ΩΩΩ

Author's Note :

Ichie Comeback! Jjang-jjang!

Mianhaeyo... lama update. Sumpah demi kancut adek, Kur 2013 itu nyusahin! Jadi banyak tugas dan bikin capek. Belum lagi masalah keluarga di rumah. /curcol/

Mian, bawa-bawa masalah. Ichie harap reader ngerti. Bagi yang nunggu fanfic ini. /gakada/

Oh, ya. Reader maunya happy end atau sad end? Ichie sih maunya happy end. ^^b

Tapi kan... udah ada spoiler di chap catuuu...! =_="?

Yaudah, ini sebenernya chapter 2. jadi terbalik gitu updatenya. (TAT) /geblek!/ tapi gak papa. yang penting masuk ke cerita. wkwkwk!


	4. Chapter 4

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Romance &amp; Angst/Hurt

Teen

Warning : Boys Love, Typo, Newbie Author, NO Genderswitch!

Don't Like? Don't Read!

Read and Review!

Enjoy!

_**Ichie Kurosaki presents**_

_**Seventy Days With You**_

Winter Season, Seoul

Days 60

Luhan kembali lagi. Kembali menunggu seperti 20 hari lalu. Menunggu kedatangan Sehun. Dan dia membodohi dirinya sendiri. Berharap bahwa Sehun akan datang cepat. Padahal dia sendiri yang membuat perjanjian itu. Dan mempertaruhkan, bukan hanya perasaannya. Namun juga nyawanya.

Dia memang bodoh. Dia eratkan jaket bulu coklatnya. Berusaha mengurangi hawa dingin. Namun sepertinya percuma. Dan hal itu membuatnya mengingat pelukan Sehun yang menghangatkan dirinya. Ingatan itu sukses membuat air matanya mengalir.

"Hiks! Sehun-ah, cepatlah..." dia lihat jam menunjukan pukul 6. Sehun terlambat 1 jam.

"Hiks! Sehunnie, saranghae... Bahkan di malam natal pun kau tetap terlambat dan mengecewakanku."

Pohon natal yang bersinar meriah di taman sepi itu tak dapat mengobati hati Luhan. Justru menambah kepedihannya.

...

Flashback on

Days 50

"Sehunna! Apa kau tak bisa pulang bersama lagi hari ini?" Luhan menatap Sehun yang sedang merapikan alat-alat tulisnya ke dalam tas.

"Tak bisa! Aku harus latihan. Dua minggu lagi pertandingannya!" kata Sehun tanpa menatap Luhan. "Kau tak perlu menungguku. Kau harus langsung pulang, arraseo!?" kali ini Sehun menunjuk Luhan dengan jarinya. Lalu Sehun meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja.

Luhan menatap kepergian Sehun dengan sedih. "Bogosippo!"

Dia kemudian berjalan keluar kelas dengan gontai. Dan terkejut ketika seorang namja imut menghalangi langkahnya. Namja itu menatapnya meneliti dari atas sampai bawah.

"Apa benar kau Kim Luhan?" tanya namja imut itu. Dia menunjuk dada tengah Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk kaku. Apa lagi beberapa yeoja menatapnya sinis. Lalu namja itu menariknya menjauh dari keramaian ke suatu kelas. Dan di kelas itu ada satu namja lagi. Namja yang sangat manis menurut Luhan. Kelas yang sepi membuat pikiran-pikiran buruk menghampirinya.

"Annyeong haseo, Kim Luhan" sapa namja itu dengan ekspresi datar. Dua namja imut itu tak menunjukkan senyum.

"Annyeong haseo. Waegure? Kugo nuguya?" tanyanya takut.

"Ah, kau takut ya?" namja imut itu tertawa. Mungkin agak menyebalkan tawanya. Luhan kemudian ingat namja ini. Keduanya merupakan murid-murid populer. Murid yang Luhan tak ingin membuat masalah dengan mereka.

"Baekhyun! Berhenti!" ujar namja manis satunya. Dia memiliki mata yang sangat besar dan bulat. Luhan menyukai mata itu. Namun tak suka tatapan tajamnya.

Namja imut itu berhenti tertawa. "Mianhae, Kyungsoo-ya! Namja cantik ini lucu!" ujarnya. "Nah, Luhannie, Byun Baekhyun imnida, bangapseumnida!" lanjutnya dan tersenyum manis. Namja itu berbadan pendek dan sangat imut. Luhan menyukai senyumnya.

"Do Kyungsoo imnida, bangapseumnida" kata namja bermata besar. Dia menatap Luhan dan memiringkan kepalanya. Luhan kini sadar, tatapannya adalah tatapan polos, bukan tatapan tajam.

"Nah, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu. Karena kekasih kita sedang sibuk latihan-"

"Tu-tunggu. Apa maksudmu kekasih kita?" Luhan memotong omongan Baekhyun.

"Eeeh? Kau tak tahu?" Baekhyun menatap Luhan bingung dengan memiringkan kepalanya. "Aku kekasih Chanyeol!"

JDER!

"Aku kekasih Kai" lanjut Kyungsoo.

"EEH? Tapi kata Kai, kekasihnya itu D.O, salah satu namja famous itu" balas Luhan pada Kyungsoo.

"Luhannie, kau sekolah di sini sudah dua bulan. Dan kau belum tahu siapa itu D.O?" tanya Baekhyun sangsi.

"Kau D.O!?" Luhan terkejut menunjuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. (0_0)

"Anak-anak basket memiliki kekasih yang populer seperti mereka" kata Luhan sedih. Dia menghela napas kasar membuat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun saling pandang. "Sedangkan Sehun berpacaran denganku yang biasa-biasa saja ini!"

"Luhannie, kau itu populer!" seru Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Eeeh? Dari mana?" tanya Luhan tak percaya.

"Kami sih, tak mempedulikan itu. Begini, karena kita di posisi yang sama. Kami akan menemanimu. Kau pasti kesepian karena Sehun tak ada di sisimu 'kan? Makanya kami akan menemanimu" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Apa Sehun yang memintanya?" tanya Luhan berbinar. Berharap Sehun mengingat dan peka jika dirinya pasti kesepian.

"Bukan, tapi Kai" jawab Kyungsoo langsung memudarkan binar di mata Luhan.

"Begitu, ya?"

Flashback Of

...

Lampu-lampu jalan memenuhi taman itu. Membuat taman itu terlihat meriah. Namun tak banyak orang berada di taman itu. Hari sudah beranjak malam dan jam menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Luhan mencoba menghubungi Sehun namun nihil. Ponsel Sehun tak dapat dihubungi.

Luhan rasakan dadanya sakit. Tepat di ulu hatinya. Lalu dia terbatuk-batuk.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Luhan membekap mulutnya dan merasakan sesuatu mengalir di tangannya. Cairan kental warna merah mengaliri tangannya. "Uhuuk! Ukh!"

Namja manis itu terjatuh dari kursinya dan memuntahkan cairan ke atas putihnya salju. Dia hanya dapat tersenyum miris melihat darah yang mengalir dari tangan dan bibirnya.

...

Flashback On

Days 59

Dia menatap pemuda tampan di sebelahnya. Dia tahu kalau Sehun sedang sibuk-sibuknya latihan demi pertandingannya seminggu lagi. Tapi Luhan juga ingin dapat perhatian Sehun. Dia tahu dia tak berhak. Karena Sehun tak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Tapi setidaknya Sehun tahu kalau dia kekasihnya.

"Sehunna" panggilnya membuat pemuda itu menghentikan gerakannya merapikan meja.

"Ada apa Luhannie? Aku harus ke tempat latihan setelah ini" sahut Sehun.

Luhan ingin sekali bisa membaca pikiran. Dia ingin membaca pikiran Sehun. Dia ingin tahu apa yang Sehun pikirkan tentang dirinya, tentang sikapnya, tentang arti dirinya untuk Sehun. Dan, apakah dia berharga untuk Sehun. Tapi, nyatanya, dia bertahan hidup lebih lama lagi saja tak bisa. Apalagi membaca pikiran orang lain.

"Besok, pada malam natal, bisakah kita bertemu? Aku mohon. Sekali saja. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Merindukan berdua saja denganmu. Di taman biasa kita bertemu. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau datang" kata Luhan. Dia kemudian beranjak bangkit dan meninggalkan kelas.

Flashback Off

Luhan kemudian mengelap darahnya dengan saputangan dan tissue yang dibawanya. Dia kemudian membuang tissue-tissue itu di tempat sampah. Dia berdiri di dekat tempat sampah itu sambil memandangnya miris.

"Menyedihkan!" katanya. "Aku memang pantas mati."

Lalu dia melangkah ke toko kecil di sana bermaksud membeli minuman hangat dan menghilangkan bau amis bekas darahnya. Bau itu membuat Luhan mual. Dia kemudian membeli segelas Capuccino hangat dan kembali ke taman tadi.

Dia pikir dia akan kembali menunggu. Namun pemuda itu sudah duduk di bangku taman. Sambil membuang gelas Capuccino hangat yang sudah dia minum setengah, dia berjalan mendekati pemuda itu. Pemuda yang memberinya semangat bertahan hidup, sekaligus menyerah pada kenyataan.

"Luhan" sapanya dan berdiri lalu mendekap Luhan erat. "Aku pikir kau telah pergi!"

'Aku memang akan pergi. Tapi tidak sebelum mengucapkan perpisahan padamu.'

"Aku 'kan, akan selalu menunggumu, Sehun-na!" sahut Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun. Dia merasakan kehangatan yang mengalir dari tubuh Sehun. Dia coba mengingat-ingat semua yang ada pada Sehun. Sebagai kenangan dan kekuatannya. Untuk yang terakhir.

"Haa~h, aku juga merindukanmu, Luhan. Tapi Chanyeol hyung tak memberi kelonggaran sama sekali" kata Sehun dan membawa Luhan duduk.

"Oh, ya, Sehun. Kuharap kau tak melupakan kesepakatan kita. Ku rasa kau bisa memutuskannya sekarang. Aku tidak mau membebanimu" sahut Luhan langsung.

Sehun menatap Luhan. Pemuda cantik itu tak menatapnya sama sekali. Sehun merasa Luhan berbeda hari ini. Seolah ada yang hilang. Namun dia acuh saja dan menatapi Luhan yang sedang mengamati bintang di langit.

"Aku akan mengatakannya ketika aku menang Pertandingan nanti! Kau harus datang ke pertandingan. Aku akan menyatakan sesuatu di sana." Sehun tersenyum pada Luhan. Namun pemuda China itu tak melihatnya karena tak menatap Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehun" kata Luhan. Kemudian dia menghadap Sehun yang hanya menatapnya. Pemuda itu terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun tertahan. Luhan berharap sekali Sehun membalas pernyataannya. Namun dia harus menelan kekecewaannya bulat-bulat. Karena Sehun hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Apa kau ingin jalan-jalan?" tanya Sehun. Dia kemudian berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk Luhan.

Namja cantik itu balas tersenyum. Meskipun hatinya terasa sedih saat ini. Namun dia mencoba menikmati waktu dan detik-detik terakhirnya bersama pemuda yang dicintainya. Pemuda yang tak membalas pernyataan cintanya.

_**To Be Continued...**_

Author's Note :

Miaaan! Ini ngebut sumpah! Makanya jadi ancur begini. Ini Udah lanjuut! Dan sepertinya Chapter 3-4 akan tamaat. Jeng! Jeng! FF ini gak akan panjang-panjang (eeh?) mian kalau chapter ini sangat pendek. karena banyak halangan. gomapta atas review dan dukungannya! /tebar garem/

Review pleaaassseeeeeeee!


	5. Chapter 5

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Romance &amp; Angst/Hurt

Teen

Warning : Boys Love, Typo, Newbie Author, NO Genderswitch!

Don't Like? Don't Read!

Read and Review!

Enjoy!

_**Ichie Kurosaki presents**_

_**Seventy Days With You**_

Winter Season, December

Days 67

Pantulan bola yang melewati ring bergema di telinga Sehun. Dia lihat point dari klubnya yang berada di atas angin. Dia yakin timnya menang. Tak percuma Chen melatih mereka terus menerus. Dan ketatnya jadwal yang Chanyeol berikan. Dia perhatikan ke sekitar dan semua penonton.

Di mana Luhan-nya?

"SEHUN! FOKUS!" teriak Chanyeol membuatnya kembali memperhatikan permainan.

Namun itu tak menghentikannya mencari Luhan. Dan sepertinya Chen menyadarinya. Karena permainan mereka langsung turun. Ini permainan tim, dan Sehun mengacaukannya. Dia tak memperhatikan passing dari temannya yang membuat bola itu dengan mudah direbut.

Shooting yang dia coba diblock dan dribblenya dikacaukan. Maka Chen mengganti Sehun dengan anggota lainnya.

PRITT!

Pemuda berambut abu-abu itu melangkah cepat ke bangku. Lalu menghela napas kasar. Dia merasa kalah. Dia? Kalah?

Mana janjimu pada Luhan? Lalu kemana Luhan yang harusnya datang ke pertandingannya? Ini sudah babak kedua!

"Kau kenapa Sehun? Kau tadi baik-baik saja?" tanya Chen yang duduk di sebelahnya. Namun Sehun hanya bungkam. Chen mengerti kalau Sehun adalah murid yang paling susah didekati dan diajak bicara.

"Opso" jawab Sehun tanpa menatapnya. Membuat Chen menghela napas pasrah.

"Aku juga sedang sedih hari ini. Kekasihku baru saja kembali ke Beijing tadi pagi. Padahal aku baru saja ingin melamarnya. Akhirnya kami jadi pacaran hubungan jarak jauh. Menyebalkan sekali."

Chen melirik Sehun untuk mengetahui apakah pemuda tampan itu memberikan reaksi. Namun pemuda itu hanya terus menunduk.

"Dia kembali ke Beijing, karena saudaranya ada yang kritis. Awalnya mereka pindah ke sini dua bulan lalu karena berpikir akan mendapatkan perawatan terbaik. Namun karena dia makin parah, akhirnya saudaranya yang kritis itu dibawa lagi ke Beijing. Semalam dia hampir mati. Aku tak tahu dia masih hidup atau tidak. Namun, katanya jantungnya telah berhenti pagi ini."

Hal itu membuat Sehun menoleh kaget. "Memangnya saudaranya itu terkena penyakit apa?"

"Dia mengalami kerusakan hati. Itu karena kecelakaan yang pernah dia alami. Hatinya mengalami luka saat kecelakaan itu dan tak sembuh meski sudah dioperasi. Dia kembali ke Beijing karena mendapat donor hati. Namun sepertinya terlambat. Dia 'kan sudah meninggal."

Ada denyutan yang membuat hati Sehun merasa perih. Dan itu membuatnya kembali menunduk. Tapi perih itu tak kunjung hilang. Seolah ingin menyadarkannya akan perasaan buruk yang akan mendatanginya. Dia pikir itu karena dia merasa kalah.

ΩΩΩ

Seoul Hospital Unit

Days 66

Mata bulat Kyungsoo menatap kosong lantai putih gading di bawahnya. Suara-suara yang ada di sekelilingnya tak dia tangkap. Padahal Baekhyun terus terisak di sebelahnya.

"Aku tak tahu kalau akan jadi seperti ini. Demi apa pun! Aku hanya memberinya susu coklat hangat! Dan dia... Astaga! Dia muntah darah!" racau Baekhyun.

Ini malam hari. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berada di lorong rumah sakit. Cukup ramai rumah lorong ini. Menunggu seseorang yang berada di UGD. Teman yang baru mereka kenal. Yang tanpa mengetahui langsung dekat seperti saudara.

Ini di rumah sakit. Ada orangtua Luhan, kakak sepupunya dan sahabatnya dari China. Lalu ada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Terakhir, ada Luhan. Dia ada di dalam UGD. Dia hampir mati.

"Luhan gege! Hiks!" seorang namja berambut hitam, duduk di bangku panjang dengan seorang namja lainnya. Dia menangis sesenggukan di pelukan namja yang berambut coklat gelap dan berpipi chubby. Mata namja itu sudah sembab.

Keduanya baru saja datang. Mereka yang ditelepon Ibu Luhan, Yixing, segera menyusul kemari.

Ini sudah tiga jam mereka menunggui Luhan. Yang kekurangan darah. Yang mengalami pembengkakan di hatinya.

"Baby Panda!" seru seorang pemuda yang baru datang. Mengalihkan semua yang ada di sana. Termasuk Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu berambut pirang dan bertubuh tinggi. Dia memakai jas putih seperti seorang dokter pada umumnya.

"Kris gege!" seru namja yang tadi menangis di pelukan namja berpipi chubby. Dia segera berdiri dan memeluk pemuda pirang itu. Kris.

"Kris? Kau sedang apa di sini? Astaga! Apa kau datang langsung dari China!?" seru ayah Luhan. Dia yang tadinya merangkul istrinya, melangkah menghampiri Kris.

"Iya. Sebenarnya aku sudah ingin kemari sejak kemarin. Namun aku harus mengoperasi pasienku. Dan kalian harus segera ke Beijing sekarang juga. Ini demi Luhan! Aku mendapatkan donor hati!"

Semua yang ada di sana menjerit bahagia. Namun ada juga ketegangan. Joonmyeon segera memesan tiket untuk kepulangan mereka semua kembali ke Beijing. Tapi mereka harus menunggu sampai besok pagi.

Seseorang keluar dari UGD. Itu adalah dokter yang menangani Luhan. Total ada empat dokter di sana. Wajah dokter itu memucat dan terlihat sangat lelah. Semua yang ada segera berdiri menyambut dokter itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Luhan?" tanya Yixing. Dia ada dalam rangkulan Joonmyeon. Berusaha mempertahankan keadaannya.

"Luhan harus segera mendapatkan donor hati. Dia sedang koma. Menurutku, dia bisa bertahan selama yang dia mampu. Tapi tak akan sampai sebulan dengan keadaan seperti ini," jawab dokter itu. Dia melirik pada Kris. "Dan perkiraan dokter Wu benar. Dia tak akan bertahan sampai tiga bulan sejak operasinya yang terakhir di Beijing. Dia butuh organ hati baru."

"Kami sudah mendapatkannya, dokter Jung. Makanya kami akan membawanya besok pagi kembali ke Beijing. Sudah cukup perawatan intensif di sini. Sangat membantu karena berhasil membantunya bertahan selama ini. Bahkan dia terlihat seperti orang sehat. Dia tak mungkin bertahan seperti ini di Beijing" sahut Kris.

"Kalau begitu kami akan mempersiapkan keberangkatannya besok ke Beijing. Jam berapa kalian pergi?" tanya dokter Jung. Dia kemudian agak menyingkir ketika beberapa perawat dan dokter keluar dari UGD.

"Kami berangkat jam sembilan pagi" jawab Joonmyeon.

Seoul Sport National Center

Days 67

"Iya, maaf, Jongdae-ya, aku sudah berangkat dan sedang ada di bandara. Maaf baru sempat menghubungimu. Kyunsoo dan Baekhyun saja belum menghubungi kekasih mereka masing-masing. Sudah ya, aku ma-MWO? OMONA! JANTUNGNYA BERHENT-

Tuuut... Tuuuut...Tuuuut... Tuuuut..."

Chen tertegun. Dia kemudian menatap layar ponselnya dengan terkejut. Adik Xiumin meninggal?

"Chen hyung! Ayo, pertandingan babak kedua sudah di mulai!" ajak Kai yang menyadarkan lamunannya. Kai melihat sekali pada ponselnya, bersamaan dengan Chanyeol. Kemudian keduanya menghela napas dan melempar ponsel itu. "Fighting, Kai!"

"Aja! Aja! Chanyeol!" seru Chanyeol sambil melangkah keluar ruangan. Chen hanya diam saat Kai berlari menyusul yang lain. Dia kemudian menghela napas kasar. Luhan, adik Xiumin, telah meninggal.

"Aku harus segera ke Beijing. Tapi sedang ada pertandingan Nasional begini. Kapan aku bisa ke pemakamannya?"

ΩΩΩ

"Dia tak menghubungiku sejak semalam. Kekasih macam apa dia?" Sehun menoleh pada Chanyeol yang mendesah kesal.

"Kyungsoo hyung juga! Apa mereka bersekongkol, ya?" ujar Kai. Dia melempar asal komik Sehun ke ranjang.

Saat ini Sehun menyadari bahwa juga terjadi hal yang sama pada Luhan. Lalu mereka bertiga terkejut saat mendengar ketukan ibunya. "Sehun-ah, ada D.O dan Baekhyun! Cepat keluar! Ada berita buruk!"

Ketiga pemuda itu saling pandang. Kemudian mereka melompat menuju pintu dan keluar. Di ruang tamu, ada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Keadaan keduanya tak bisa dikatakan baik. Wajah mereka pucat dan mata mereka sembab. Lalu kondisi mereka yang berantakan.

"Se-hiks! Sehun!" isak Baekhyun. Chanyeol segera menghampiri dan memeluknya.

"Baekki, tenanglah!"

"Sehun..." ujar Kyungsoo. Dia terus menunduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Kai langsung merangkulnya.

Sehun merasakan perasaan tadi pagi kembali lagi. Apalagi kedua namja ini terus memanggilnya. Namun dia tetap tidak bersuara dan hanya menatap. Dia menunggu apa yang akan mereka bicarakan. Namun Sehun tak bisa tidak merasakan perih yang datang dan bersarang di hatinya.

Kini Sehun merasakan sesak di dadanya. Padahal dia pikir dia tidak memiliki gangguan pernapasan.

"Luhan meninggal. Tadi pagi."

Sehun rasakan dia tidak bisa bernapas. Mungki juga tidak bisa hidup lagi.

ΩΩΩ

_**In that space where memories linger  
Still as warm on my fingertips  
You are here, here  
Your scent, your face**_

"Terima kasih, kalian baik sekali sampai mau mengantar kami ke bandara. Luhan pasti juga senang. Dia sudah lebih dulu di pesawat" ujar pemuda yang bermata panda. Di sampingnya berdiri dokter Kris.

Kedua namja di depannya saling pandang. "Tidak apa-apa. Kami memang baru mengenalnya. Tapi kami langsung dekat dan saling menyayangi" sahut Kyungsoo.

"Kalian bisa langsung kembali pulang. Kami tinggal berangkat. Sampai jumpa lagi ne? Oh, ya, ini nomer pon-"

"KRIS! LUHAN! DIA-DIA! JANTUNGNYA SUDAH BERHENTI!" jerit Xiumin. Keadaannya sungguh berantakan dan matanya sembab. Ada bekas aliran air mata di pipinya.

Sontak Tao langsung terkejut. Kris langsung berlari bersama Xiumin ke dalam pesawat. Tao menyerahkan sebuah buku dan surat pada Baekhyun.

"Itu dari Luhan, untuk kekasihnya, Sehun" ujarnya dan air mata mengalir deras dari mata pandanya. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa membeku. "Dia bilang aku harus menyerahkannya kalau dia sudah... hiks! Sudah meninggal..."

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan ledakan air mata mereka.

ΩΩΩ

_**Please, look at me, look at me, look at me  
I can feel you, like this, feel you, feel you  
Struggling to catch your expressions  
Struggling to catch your smiles**_

Days 70

Sehun tak pernah suka menunggu. Dia pikir menunggu itu membosankan. Menunggu itu membuang-buang waktu dan tenaga. Menunggu itu hal menyebalkan. Tapi dia selalu membuat Luhan menunggu.

Kini giliran dia yang menunggu. Menunggu kedatangan Luhan. Di taman tempat mereka biasa bertemu ini, Sehun duduk di tempat biasa Luhan duduk menunggunya.

_**You, who I struggled to understand  
In the place where we were together  
In the moment where I resembled you  
When it felt too good being soaked in the rain  
You are gone, gone**_

Ini jam delapan malam, di taman sepi di kota Seoul, hujan salju, dan Sehun duduk menunggu Luhan. Sudah lima jam sejak Sehun mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo.

"_**Luhan meninggal. Tadi pagi."**_

Sehun tak percaya. Karena dia dan Luhan sudah berjanji akan bertemu. Maka Sehun menunggunya di sini. Di taman ini. Taman tempat biasa mereka bertemu. Luhan dan Sehun selalu menepati janji. Tak perduli akan seterlambat apa mereka.

Maka Sehun yakin. Luhan pasti datang, dan dia akan menunggunya. Menunggu Luhan sampai pemuda itu datang.

_**How am I supposed to erase you alone and live  
In those moments where we once walked together  
Like that, the things we made beside each other  
Even the memories, even those regrets**_

Sehun tak menangis dan tak akan mau menangis. Dia hanya tak ingin mengakui Luhan sudah meninggal. Pemuda itu pasti bercanda. Pemuda itu pasti ingin membuat kejutan dan mengerjainya karena dia telah menyebalkan.

Lalu Sehun berdiri dan menyusuri langkahnya. Dia melangkah menuju rumah Luhan. Dia berharap menemukan pemuda itu sedang tertidur dan lupa ada janji bertemu dengannya. Sampai kakinya berhenti di depan rumah kekasihnya.

Rumah itu gelap dan tak ada cahaya. Rumah itu juga di gembok dan terlihat kosong. Ada plat kalau rumah itu di sewakan. Sehun malah tertawa kecil.

"Lelucon bodoh!"

_**Lingered there with me, missing you so much  
Please, look at me, look at me, look at me  
As ever, I can feel you, feel you, feel you**_

Sehun memukul-mukul dadanya yang terasa sesak. Dia merasa tak bisa bernapas. Ada sesuatu yang menekannya sehingga ia merasa kehilangan udara. Lalu dia terengah-engah memburu oksigen. Dia tak bisa bernapas. Dia kehilangan udaranya.

"Luhan..."

Dan melintas bayangan Luhan ada di benaknya. Luhan yang tersenyum, tertawa, memohon dan menatapnya. Sehun merindukan itu karena sudah lama dia tak bersama Luhan. Dia sangat merindukan Luhan. Sampai mau mati rasanya.

_**Merely resembling your words  
Merely resembling your smiles  
Merely resembling you**_

Lalu Sehun berbalik lagi. Mungkin Luhan sudah datang dan menunggunya di taman. Maka Sehun berlari ke taman. Dia tak mau membuat Luhan menunggu. Hingga dia sampai ke taman itu lagi dan terengah-engah. Namun Luhan tak ada di sana.

"Lulu hyung... Kau di mana?"

**In the place where we were together  
In the moment where I resembled you  
When it felt too good being soaked in the rain  
You are gone, gone  
How am I supposed to erase you alone and live  
**_**When I miss you so much**_

"Hiks! Hyung! Mianhae hyung! Jebal! Jangan bercanda, hyung! Ini tidak lucu! Datanglah, hyung!" Sehun yang mulai frustasi dengan sesak di dadanya jatuh bersimpuh di atas tumpukan salju. Butiran-butiran salju berjatuhan membasahinya. Dia pukul-pukul dadanya sendiri dengan kepalan tangannya.

_**Your name, which I was barely allowed to speak, can't be erased  
My name, only used by you, is asleep here**_

"Hyung! Jeongmal saranghae hyung! Luhan! Nado saranghae!"

Sehun melabrak gundukan salju di depannya. Lalu dia menjerit. Jeritan pilu yang menyayat hati. Kemudian dia menunduk dan bahunya bergetar. Dia. Oh Sehun.

"AAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Dan dia telah hancur.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan."

Ada tetesan air mata yang mengalir. Kini yang jatuh ke salju putih itu bukan darah merah. Melainkan air mata. Ada denyutan yang terasa mengerikan di dadanya. Dan lubang hitam menelannya. Lubang dari tempat Luhan bersemayam di hatinya.

Dia Oh Sehun. Menangis dalam diam. Yang lebih menyedihkan dari menangis kencang. Lalu dia berdiri dengan bergetar. Berdiri dengan kaki yang lemas dan terduduk di bangku itu lagi. Dan air mata terus mengalir dari mata seorang Oh Sehun. Dadanya terus terasa sesak dan pedih.

Oh Sehun yang telah hancur. Hancur karena kepergian Luhan. Yang terus disangkalnya.

_**In the place where we were together  
In those moments where we could've walked together  
I'm holding onto myself alone  
In this place, even our future, my wishes have stopped  
I'm standing here and you are gone**_

_**Gone-Jin**_

_**English Translation**_

**To be continued...**

**Review Answer :**

Wonhaesung Love : Ne, ini lanjut. Gomapta atas dukungannya. /nunduk/kejedot meja/

Park Haneul : sayang sekali cinta, kamu sudah menyimpulkan begitu! Tapi saya bukan orang yang mudah ditebak. Gyahahaha! Prolog dapat menyesatkan, nak! Tapi itu memang arwah luhan. (T^T) arwah gak bisa disentuuh. /tabok luhan/ditotok thehun/ gomapta dah ikutin cerita gaje iniii! /nangis bahagia/

Sjvixx : Yayaya! Nyesek dan saya tau itu. Kalo di ff banyak kan luhan menderita, kini sehun yang menderita dan GILAA! Hyahahaha! /tawa gak waras/awesomee/GEPLAKED/ thanks for review

Syuku : gomapta dah reviewww! /tebar garem/

Guest : yosh! Nih dah lanjoott! ^^ gomapta dah leview~! /tebar kembang/

**Author's Note :**

Annyeong Chinguuuuu! Tamat 'kan ceritanyaaaaaa... myeeaaaa!

Oh, ya, bakal ada lanjutannya. Tentang Sehun yang harus ngerelain Luhan. Dia bakal nunggu terus Luhan di situ soalnyaa. Kan kasian, jadi perjaka tuaa. =_=" ANDWAEE!

Akhirnya Luhan telah pergii... (TTATT)

Senengnya bisa nyiksa Luhan! (TAT) /plak/

Ichie bakal lanjutin ff ini. Nah, apa ada yang mau sekuel? Tapi maaf, untuk ff ini. Ichie gak bikin sekuel. Ichie hanya bikin lanjutan. /ngek!/

Review and Comment, nee! /tebar TOA/

Big thanks TO :

**Reviews for ****Uljima Chagiya**

joldyck

ShinJiWoo920202

Maple fujoshi2309

sjvixx

Syuku

kimyori95

.58

pinkupinku00

Su Hoo

Oh HunHan Zelus

Guest

Tanashiko Yui

Park Haneul

.58

EXO Cumi

Nedera

meliarisky7

Wonhaesung Love


	6. Chapter 6

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Romance &amp; Angst/Hurt

Teen

Warning : Boys Love, Typo, Newbie Author, NO Genderswitch!

Don't Like? Don't Read!

Read and Review!

Enjoy!

_**Ichie Kurosaki presents**_

_**My Miracle**_

Seoul University, Autumn Season

Daun-daun yang berguguran mengotori jalan di sekitar taman itu. Bukan. Itu bukan taman tempat biasa Sehun dan Luhan bertemu. Ini taman di belakang kampus tempat biasa para mahasiswa bersantai. Dan Sehun kini memiliki tempat favorit baru. Di bawah pohon pinus di taman itu.

Pemuda bermarga Oh itu mengenakan kaca mata bening dan rambutnya berwarna-warni. Sangat kekanakan, namun itu yang membuat Sehun jadi pusat perhatian. Kini Sehun adalah mahasiswa jurusan seni dan koreografi. Sehun adalah seorang Dancer.

Sudah lima tahun berlalu dan Sehun tetap tak melupakan Luhan. Dia masih suka melewati taman itu. Taman di dekat rumahnya. Dan terakhir kali Sehun ke sana adalah tahun lalu. Tepatnya malam natal tahun lalu. Malam natal terakhirnya menanti Luhan.

Sehun tak bisa selamanya hidup dalam kenangan. Dia harus bangkit dan menerima kenyataan. Kalau Luhan telah meninggal. Kalau Luhan telah tiada dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Flashback Once Year Ago

Sehun melangkah santai menapaki pinggir jalan kota Seoul. Ramainya tengah kota malam itu. Dia kembali melangkah dan tak peduli tatapan para gadis. Melintasi lampu-lampu jalan dengan langkah semakin berat Sehun menghentikan kakinya hingga sampai pada taman itu.

'Sehun! Aku suka sekali pada lampu-lampu jalan yang kerlap-kerlip!'

Suara itu, suara Luhan yang terdengar persis di sebelahnya. Dan ketika dia menoleh, hanya ada jalanan sepi tanpa orang.

'Sehun! Aku di sini!'

Sehun menoleh ke sisi lainnya dan terkejut. Namja cantik itu tersenyum lebar. Bagi Sehun, sudah biasa Luhan muncul tiba-tiba seperti ini. Namja itu terlihat seperti ingin lenyap di bawah lampu taman. Seolah dia akan terhisap dan Sehun merasa ketakutan.

"Lu-Lulu hyung!" Sehun memeluk Luhan sambil memejamkan matanya ketakutan. Tapi detik berikutnya dia sadar dia melakukan kekonyolan. Karena dia memeluk udara. Dia buka matanya perlahan-lahan. Dan tetesan air mengalir dari matanya.

Dia menegakan badannya dan mengacak rambutnya. Sehun yakin dia sudah gila. Dia lanjutkan langkahnya hingga sampai di rumahnya.

"Sehun! Kau sudah pulang? Kenapa larut sekali?" tanya ibunya dari dapur.

Sehun dudukan dirinya di bangku dan bersandar. Dia pejamkan matanya sambil menghilangkan lelah.

'Kau lelah sekali, ya, Sehunna?'

Sehun ingin sekali memohon. Dia tahu Luhan sudah meninggal. Dan dia membodoh-bodohi dirinya sendiri. Tapi mendengar suara Luhan, melihat wajah cantiknya, meski hanya sekilas. Setidaknya itu memuaskan kebutuhan hatinya. Memohon mati saja dia.

"Sehun! Ini Eomma buatkan teh ginseng untukmu. Wajahmu pucat sekali! Ini kan bulan Desember dan udara pasti dingin sekali. Kau bisa sakit jika kelelahan seperti ini terus!" tegur ibunya.

Sehun membuka matanya dan menyesap tehnya. Dia rasakan kehangatan merayapi tubuhnya. Dia dengar desahan lelah dari ibunya.

"Sehun, Eomma ingin bicara" kata Ibunya dan melihat pergerakan Sehun berhenti. "Ini sudah empat tahun berlalu. Eomma tak bisa melihatmu menderita seperti ini terus! Kau hanya tak bisa menerima kenyataan. Kalau kau begitu terus, bukan hanya kau yang menderita, Luhan juga pasti tersiksa! Hanya satu caranya, Sehun, hanya satu caranya agar kau bisa terbebas dari penderitaan seperti itu!"

"Eomma tak mengerti! Dia sudah berjanji padaku! Dan aku sudah berjanji padanya!" sahut Sehun keras. Dia pegangi dadanya yang terasa berdenyut pedih. Lalu dia bingung bagaimana caranya bernapas. Karena dia begitu sesak.

"Bukan hanya kau yang sedih Sehun! Kami semua yang menyayangimu dan Luhan juga sedih! Kau hanya perlu melakukan satu hal dan semua akan terasa lebih baik!" Eomma bangkit dan duduk di sebelah Sehun. Dia rangkul bahu Sehun dengan raut menderita. Sehun mencengkram dadanya mencari udara. "Bernapas Sehun! Bernapaslah!"

Sehun mulai tenang dan menghirup dalam-dalam. "Aku benci Luhan! Dia yang membuatku lemah seperti ini!"

"Satu hal! Kau hanya perlu merelakan Luhan!" Eomma mengelus rambut abu-abu Sehun yang berantakan namun tetap terasa lembut. Dia kecup kepala anaknya satu-satunya. "Tidurlah, kau butuh itu!"

Sehun beranjak bangkit setelah meneguk habis teh ginsengnya. Dia melangkah gontai ke kamarnya. Kantung mata hitam melingkari mata indahnya. Ketika sampai di kamarnya yang gelap, Sehun menyalakan lampunya.

'Sehun, kau lama sekali!'

Sehun tak terkejut. Dia menutup pintunya dan melangkah ke kasurnya. Lalu merebahkan dirinya. Dia rasakan pelukan di tubuhnya.

Ini yang membuat Sehun sulit tidur. Bayangan Luhan yang datang tiap malam. Ini membuatnya gila.

"_**Satu hal! Kau hanya perlu merelakan Luhan!"**_

"Lu, apa kau benar-benar sudah meninggal?" Sehun tahu kalau pertanyaan itu membunuhnya.

'Menurutmu? Kalau aku belum meninggal, lalu aku yang sekarang apa?' Sehun tak merasakan kehangatan dari tangan Luhan yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"Kau membunuhku secara perlahan, kau tahu?" tanya Sehun dan air mengalir dari sudut matanya. "Aku harus apa?! Katakan Lu!"

'Se-Sehuna! Hentikan! Kau juga akan membunuhku!' Luhan bangkit dan menatap Sehun kalut.

Sehun bangkit dan menatap Luhan. Pemuda itu bercahaya, cahaya yang makin lama makin pudar. "Aku sudah gila! Aku berbicara dengan orang yang sudah mati!"

Kata-kata itu bagai racun di mulut Sehun. Kata-kata yang membunuh dirinya sendiri. Menyayat hatinya dan membakar dirinya hidup-hidup. Dia memegang wajahnya dan merasa tersiksa. Dia benar-benar merasa dibakar.

'Sehuna! Kau akan membuatku menghilang! Jangan menolak kehadiranku!' seru Luhan takut.

Sehun terdiam. "Jadi, kalau aku merelakanmu pergi, kau juga akan menghilang?" dia tatap Luhan dengan nanar.

'YA! Kau pikir kenapa aku terus muncul? Itu karena kau! Kau pikir eksistensiku ini apa?'

"Kau bercanda!" Sehun membuang wajahnya.

'Sehun, aku mulai lelah sekarang. Aku pikir itu karena keyakinanmu yang mulai goyah. Kau harus tahu, aku sangat mencintaimu.'

"Aku juga mencintaimu!" Sehun rasakan dia tercekik. Dia menoleh pada Luhan. Dan dia terkejut ketika Luhan makin menjadi bayangan kabur dan lenyap.

ΩΩΩ

One Last Year

Seoul, Winter Season

Sehun duduk sendiri di taman itu menatap hamparan putih salju. Dihadapannya berdiri sosok Luhan yang berjalan pelan ke arahnya. Luhan yang sama seperti empat tahun lalu. Bahkan penampilannya pun sama. Sehun berdiri menyambutnya.

"Hyung!" Senyuman Sehun menghiasi wajahnya melihat senyum Luhan padanya.

'_Stopping the time, I go back to you'  
'I open this book of memories and I open up your page'  
'And in the book I'm in there,'  
'In there with you'_

Senyuman Sehun menghilang saat Luhan yang ada di hadapannya lenyap. Tatapannya kembali kosong. Dalam pikirannya berkecamuk akan hadirnya Luhan sampai ia berkhayal.

'_I'm struggling to find you who I cannot see'  
'I'm struggling to find you who I cannot hear'_

Sehun terdiam dan tak beranjak dari taman itu.

"Hyung, bunga ini untukmu" kata Sehun dan mencium bunga itu. "Marry christmas!" Dan air matanya mengalir perlahan.

' "_**Aku mohon, jangan kau titikan air mata!**_" '

Sayup-sayup Sehun mendengar bisikan Luhan yang dihempaskan angin. Sehun kembali berpikir apa ini khayalannya juga tentang Luhan yang telah dia tunggu selama empat tahun.

"Hyung, terimalah bunga ini untukmu!" Sehun menyodorkan bunga itu pada udara kosong.

"Hyung, jebal!" Air mata Sehun mengalir deras. Dia mengisak. Dia hanya berharap Luhan menerima bunganya dan memaafkannya. Dia hanya ingin Luhan mengetahui bahwa dia juga mencintai Luhan.

"Hyung, jeongmal saranghaeyo" lirih Sehun. Air matanya mengalir deras. Dadanya terasa seperti di himpit. Dia tak bisa bernapas dan sesuatu terasa menyangkut di tenggorokannya. Air matanya terus mengalir hingga akhirnya dia menangis kencang. Menangis meraung-raung seperti anak kecil. Tangisan yang tumpah, setelah empat tahun dia menyimpannya.

_'Air mata yang tertahan akhirnya terjatuh.'_

Flashback off

Sehun bersandar di bawah pohon pinus dengan earphone di telinganya. Sebuah buku berada di tangannya. Hubungan International. Dia ingin sekali pindah jurusan dan dia tertarik menjadi seorang diplomat. Kedengaran mahal.

Bagi Sehun yang berotak cerdas, nilai tak terlalu jadi masalah. Dia tak menghiraukan beberapa mahasiswi yang cekikikan melihatnya. Sehun sudah tak tertarik pada wanita. Karena dia sudah sadar bahwa orientasinya melenceng.

Bahkan ibunya sudah mengetahuinya. Ibunya berpikir itu salahnya karena dampak dari perceraiannya. Memang Sehun kehilangan senyumannya sejak perceraian orangtuanya. Dan ayahnya malah seakan tak peduli lagi pada keluarganya. Hanya uang yang terus mengalir.

Ibunya sadar, betapa hancur hati Sehun sejak meninggalnya Luhan. Dan kini Sehun sudah lebih baik. Dia sudah menerima kepergian Luhan. Dia baru saja mengecat rambutnya jadi warna-warni sebelum menang lomba menari tingkat provinsi.

Setidaknya Sehun sudah mau tersenyum pada ibunya lagi.

Sehun sudah terbiasa mendengar bisikan-bisikan Luhan selama empat tahun. Melihat kilasan-kilasan bayangan Luhan yang mengikutinya setiap dia melamun. Hingga membuat semua orang khawatir akan kewarasannya.

Namun sejak malam natal tahun lalu, sejak dia memutuskan melupakan Luhan. Bisikan dan bayangan Luhan lenyap. Sehun tahu dia makin merasa kehilangan. Tapi dia harus menghadapi dunia nyata.

Dia yang sudah jenuh membaca buku kemudian memandang berkeliling. Ada Chanyeol yang melangkah santai ke arahnya bersama Baekhyun.

"Yo, Sehun!" sapa Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar idiotnya.

"Ah, hyungdeul" Sehun melepas earphonenya ketika dua sejoli itu sampai di depannya. Dia kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Sehun, kau besok dapat tugas mengospek anak-anak MOS tahun ini. Kau dapat kelas C bersama Baro. Datang pagi, ya! Ini daftar namanya" Baekhyun menyerahkan selembar daftar nama pada Sehun yang menerimanya ogah-ogahan.

"Ne, ne, ne" Sehun langsung menyelipkannya di buku diplomatnya. Dia kemudian berdiri ketika menyadari bahwa kelasnya akan segera di mulai.

"Kau mau kemana, Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Kelas" jawab Sehun acuh. Dia melangkah malas menuju kelasnya. Sampai hilang dari pandangan keduanya.

"Aku bingung sekaligus iri pada Sehun. Dia selalu malas-malasan. Tapi tetap masuk top ten dalam nilai umum!" kesal Baekhyun.

ΩΩΩ

Sehun akui dia salah hari ini. Dia benar-benar kesiangan. Dan Baro bisa membunuhnya. Maka dia buru-buru merapikan buku untuk jadwalnya hari ini. Hanya ada satu kelas, dan itu kelas yang paling dia hindari. Bernyanyi.

Mengeluh, Sehun menarik tasnya dan tak sengaja menyenggol foto Luhan. Foto dalam bingkai itu terjatuh membuat Sehun sangat terkejut. Dia diam sejenak untuk merasakan debaran jantungnya yang berpacu cepat. Anehnya, tak ada rasa sesak ataupun perih di hatinya seperti jika dia ingat Luhan.

Dia kemudian melangkah pergi tanpa merapikan bingkai foto itu atau pun menutup pintu kamarnya. Dia kendarai motor Ducati hitam-abu-abunya dengan cepat hingga sampai di kampusnya. Dia segera melangkah cepat menuju lapangan. Dia lihat Baro sedang mengomando adik kelas mereka.

Sehun tak berbicara apa pun, tapi semua langsung menoleh padanya.

"Kau terlambat, sialan!" maki Baro. Ada Sandeul di sebelahnya.

"Aku baik dan sehat. Terima kasih" balas Sehun dengan wajah datarnya berdiri di sebelah Baro hanya untuk mendapat geplakan di kepalanya. "Brengsek!"

"Itu sehu-hmph!"

Adik kelas itu membuat keributan di baris belakang. Namun Sehun yang tahu jadi bahan omongan, tak mempedulikannya. Dia kemudia menghadap pada mereka.

"Perkenalkan, saya Oh Sehun. Dari Jurusan Seni, tahun ketiga" kata Sehun. Dia kemudian mengacuhkan para adik kelas itu. Sampai pada waktu mengabsen di kelas. Karena Sehun yang memiliki daftar absen.

"Ahn Seohyun!" seorang gadis modis berambut pirang mengangkat tangannya.

"Cha Dongwoo" namja yang bermata sipit dan mungil mengajukan diri. Sampai pada absen-absen terakhir Sehun mulai tak mengamati wajah dan mencoba menghapal. Terlalu banyak wajah!

"Xi Luhan!" Sehun tetap menatap absen ketika seorang namja bermata bulat dengan rambut pirang putih menyahut.

"Ne, Sunbae!"

"Zhu Myeong, terakhir!" Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan seorang gadis berambut sebahu mengangkat tangannya. "Baik, sekarang kita akan masuk sesi perkenalan. Dari ujung!" dia menunjuk murid paling pojok.

"Ne, sunbae! Namaku Zhu Myeong," kata Zhu Myeong. Dia tersenyum-senyum. "Aku senang bernyanyi dan keturunan China. Aku masuk jurusan seni karena senang musik."

Sehun menatapnya sesaat dan mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Myeong. Bagus sekali. Selanjutnya!"

Sampai pada seorang namja berambut pirang yang duduk di tengah berdiri.

"Namaku Xi Luhan, Sehun Sunbae. Aku suka bernyanyi dan bisa bermain piano. Aku juga suka menari. Seharusnya aku masuk kuliah tiga tahun lalu. Namun, karena suatu hal, aku mengundurnya."

Sehun yang sedang mengamati absen bernama Xi Luhan segera mengangkat wajahnya saat namja bernama Xi Luhan itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Selanjutnya!" sahut Sehun dan kembali menatap absen.

Pemuda bernama Luhan itu menatapi Sehun tanpa berkedip. Semua junior di kelas itu juga agak bingung. Sehun bersikap dingin hanya pada pemuda bermarga Xi itu.

"Setelah istirahat, kita akan berkeliling universitas. Jadi jangan terlambat kembali ke kelas!"

Saat itulah bunyi bel. Para junior berhamburan dan junior-junior dari kelas lain berusaha mendekati Sehun.

"Bisakah kalian menjauhiku? Aku sedang sibuk dan tak ingin diganggu" kata Sehun dingin. Semua yeoja itu terdiam kaku. Kemudian Sehun beranjak pergi dengan cepat.

"Dingin sekali Sehun sunbae" komentar Luhan pada teman sebangkunya, Zitao.

Sehun yang melintasinya mendengarnya dan berhenti, dia melirik sekilas pemuda itu. Luhan tentu saja terkejut dan mengkeret. Namun dia bisa bernapas lega saat Sehun kembali melangkah.

Saat ini semua junior menatap antusias para senior mereka yang dari fakultas seni. Tak ada yang meragukan kemampuan mereka, serta pesonanya. Sehun memang terlihat kekanakan dengan rambut warna-warninya yang membuatnya menang kontes.

Tapi tak ada yang berani membantahnya. Tidak para junior.

"Nah, bagi kalian yang ingin jadi dokter, ini lab-nya" Sehun menunjukan dengan wajah datarnya. "Aku harap, bagi kalian yang ingin menjadi dokter. Kalian belajar bersungguh-sungguh agar bisa mengobati orang yang sekarat. Karena dengan begitu, kalian juga mengobati luka orang-orang yang menyayangi orang itu."

Beberapa orang paham maksud Sehun dan merasa bersimpati. Namun ada beberapa yang merasa bingung. Baro menepuk bahu Sehun beberapa kali.

"Sehunni!" seru seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil dan berwajah imut berlari. Dia menerjang Sehun dan memeluknya. "Sehun! Tumben sekali kau kemari! Kau merindukanku, yaa? Aku juga merindukanmu!"

Sehun menatapnya sekilas. "Ya, aku merindukanmu. Kau pergilah ke ruang praktek. Aku ingin mempraktekan sesuatu padamu."

Pemuda berpipi chubby itu terkesiap. "TIDAK!"

"Ya. Kau akan mati" balas Sehun membuat pemuda itu melarikan diri. Para junior terkejut bukan main dan beberapa yeoja langsung merasa patah hati.

"Ternyata Sehun sunbae itu Gay!" bisik salah satu junior.

"Ya! Ada yang ingin bertanya?" tanya Sehun saat Baro sedang mengecek isi lab. Namja dengan name tage Xi Luhan mengangkat tangannya.

"Saya! Sehun-ssi!" seru namja cantik itu. Beberapa yeoja melirik sinis kecantikannya.

"Tidak ada? Baiklah, kita lanjut saja kalau begitu," sahut Sehun tanpa melirik Luhan sama sekali. Mahasiswa baru lainnya saling pandang bingung dan Luhan menurunkan tangannya kecewa. Yeoja-yeoja yang sinis pada Luhan tadi juga saling pandang bingung. Beberapa yang lain mengerling Luhan kasihan.

Satu kesimpulan yang mereka dapat; Sehun sunbae membenci Xi Luhan.

Sahabat Luhan yang bermata panda, merangkul pundak sahabatnya dengan sedih. Namja cantik itu sendiri hanya tertunduk dan bingung. Dia merasa begitu tak mengerti. Ada apa dengan Sehun sunbae?

ΩΩΩ

**_To Be Continued_**

Author's Note :

Hahaha! Akhirnya sehun yang menderita sekarang. dia sudah GILA! HAHAHAHA! /plak/

mian-mian! update Ichie lama, yak? soalnya baru kelar ujian. dll. nah, ada lanjutannya kaaan?

keep review yaa! gak sad ending kok. soalnya ichie gak suka sad ending. wkwkwk!

annyeong, chingudeul! /kecup/geplaked/


	7. Chapter 7

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Romance &amp; Angst/Hurt

Teen

Warning : Boys Love, Typo, Newbie Author, NO Genderswitch!

Don't Like? Don't Read!

Read and Review!

Enjoy!

_**Ichie Kurosaki presents**_

_**My Miracle**_

ΩΩΩ

"Baik, sampai berjumpa lagi besok! Annyeong!" seru Sehun dan Baro pada para junior di kelas. Sehun bergegas keluar kelas dan melangkah cepat.

"Sehun sunbae! Changkaman!" seru seseorang dengan suaranya yang merdu.

Sehun mempercepat langkahnya melewati halaman keluar dari koridor. Namun dia berhenti saat mendengar orang itu tersungkur dan mengaduh. Dia menghela napas kasar dan berbalik. Orang itu berusaha bangkit sambil meringis. Sehun dekati namja bernama Luhan itu dan merangkulnya untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Ah, kamsahamnida, Sehun sunbae!" ujarnya gembira. Namun dia terkejut saat Sehun ingin melengos begitu saja. Dia segera menahan tangan Sehun. "Changkaman sunbae!"

Ini berat untuk Sehun. Dia tak menyukai kenyataan ini. Dan sekali lagi mencoba menyangkalnya. Sama seperti kematian Kim Luhan yang dia sangkal. Kini dia juga menyangkal eksistensi Xi Luhan. Apa Takdir sedang menyiksanya?

Kalau begitu, Selamat! Dia berhasil dengan sukses! Sekarang, bagaimana kalau kau membunuhku saja? Sehun mengacak rambut Rainbownya kesal dan berbalik menghadap Luhan tajam.

"Eh? Ehm, begini sunbae, aku ingin bertanya padamu secara langsung. Maaf, kalau ini mengganggumu!" ujar Luhan gugup dan menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Saat itu juga di belakang pemuda berambut pirang itu ada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang menoleh padanya.

"Bisakah kau langsung ke inti, Xi Luhan?" tanya Sehun pelan namun membuat Luhan bergidik. Sehun hanya tak ingin sahabatnya yang lain tahu tentang Luhan baru ini. Tidak untuk saat ini, setidaknya.

"Ah, yayaya! Aku ingin tahu kenapa kau membenciku!?" seru namja cantik itu. Wajahnya putih merona dan matanya yang bulat kecil seperti mata rusa memandang Sehun polos. Ada sirat takut di sana. Entah apa yang dia takuti.

Sehun baru kali ini merasakan keberadaan jantungnya lagi. Sudah lima tahun jantungnya tak segugup dan sepanik ini. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melangkah pelan ke arahnya. Dia beralih menatap tajam Luhan yang menatapnya menunggu.

"Aku akan jawab nanti. Nah, bagaimana kalau sekarang kau lari dari sini sebelum aku menghukummu lebih parah besok?"

"Eeeh!" Luhan terkejut dan panik. Dia jadi tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Sekarang! Xi Luhan!" seru Sehun kesal. Karena Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tinggal beberapa meter lagi dari mereka. Luhan segera berlari panik kembali ke depan kelasnya tempat Tao menunggu. Dia menghela napas lega saat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mendekatinya dengan bingung.

Sehun mengamati Luhan yang berhenti di hadapan Tao dengan napas memburu. Rambut pirang pemuda itu begitu berantakan dan jatuh dengan halus. Rambutnya berbeda dengan rambut coklat Luhannya. Ya, Luhannya yang sudah tiada berambut coklat gelap serta kulitnya terlalu pucat.

Luhan yang bukan miliknya sekarang ini berkulit putih langsat dan terlihat segar. Bahkan dapat berlari-lari serta terlihat lebih ceria. Dia sedang mengeluh pada Tao dan sesaat kemudian malah tertawa. Sehun jadi rindu pada Luhannya.

Luhan yang bukan miliknya ini terlihat begitu... Hidup...

"HOY! Sehun!" teriak Chanyeol di depan wajahnya. Membuat Sehun menatapnya tajam langsung.

"Apa, Chanyeol?' tanya Sehun dengan poker facenya.

"Kurang ajar kau! Panggil aku hyung!" Chanyeol ingin sekali menggeplak kepala Sehun dan itu yang dia lakukan. Sayangnya Sehun sudah menghindar.

"Sehun! Aku dengar dari Chanyeol, tunangan Jongdae datang dari Beijing beberapa hari lalu. Dan kita diundang ke acara lamaran mereka besok malam. Kau mau datang? Kau harus datang. Xiumin ingin sekali kau datang!" Baekhyun tersenyum dan matanya menyipit. Imut sekali wajahnya. Sehun malah mengacak rambutnya dan melengos pergi.

"Ya! Sehun! Kau harus datang! Acaranya di dekat rumahmu!" seru Chanyeol.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. "Kalau begitu jemput aku dan berkumpul di rumahku."

ΩΩΩ

"Bisakah kau benar-benar menjauhiku?"

Sepertinya namja Xi ini tak mengerti bahasa Korea. Lihat saja matanya yang membelalak dan tubuhnya yang menegang. "Wei shinme...?(Kenapa?)"

"Pardon?"

"Maksudku, kenapa Sehun sunbae? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan besar sehingga kau membenciku?" Sehun tak mau memanggilnya Luhan. Sebut saja dia namja Xi, bukan Luhannya.

Sehun ingin sekali menjawab bahwa luh-ehm!-namja Xi ini melakukan banyak sekali kesalahan. Secara logika, bukan salahnya, tapi salah takdir. Tapi Sehun tutup mata bukan secara harfiah, dan menganggap itu salah lu-ehm!-namja Xi ini.

Sehun ingin sekali membuat daftar salah namja Xi itu seperti daftar belanjaan. Nah, kita sebutkan saja. Pertama, namja Xi itu juga bernama Luhan seperti Luhannya. Kedua, Luhannya sudah meninggal meski bukan di depan matanya dan Sehun tak mengharapkan itu. Lalu namja Xi ini datang dengan wajah serupa Luhannya. Jadi dia bukan Luhannya. Ketiga, namja Xi ini mulai mengusiknya dan membuatnya kembali seperti Sehun lima tahun lalu.

Dan banyak sekali dari dalam diri namja Xi itu yang membuat Sehun sebal. Namun, juga menyebabkan Sehun merasa sangat amat menyedihkan. Dan Sehun yang sekarang atau pun Sehun dulu. Yang jelas saat tak ada Luhan, adalah namja yang tak banyak bicara.

"Tidak ada, Xi Luhan. Hanya keberadaanmu mengusikku" jawab Sehun akhirnya.

"Sunbae, itu menyakitiku" sahut Luhan dengan mata membelalak.

"Aku jujur, Xi Luhan" balas Sehun dan membuang muka. Dia malah mengingat saat Luhan memeluknya. Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengenang memori! Mengenaskan!

'Aku mencintaimu.'

Sehun tahu dia tak jujur saat itu. Saat Luhan menyatakan cinta untuknya. Untuk Oh Sehun yang tak pantas. Bukan tak jujur sepenuhnya, hanya menyembunyikan. Betapa naifnya dia dulu. Sekarang dia malah kekanakan begini dengan menyakiti Luhan baru.

"Maaf, Xi Luhan" ujarnya dan membeku saat namja Xi itu menitikkan air mata. Dia jadi terbayang wajah Luhan. TIDAK! Dia tak mau melihat Luhan menangis! Maka dia peluk namja Xi itu dengan erat. "Uljima! Aku akan melakukan apa pun agar kau tak menangis."

"Benarkah, _Sehuna_?" suara Luhannya yang bagai melodi mengalun menyentuh telinganya yang merindukan suara itu.

"Tentu saja, _Luhanni_. Apa pun permintaanmu" Sehun merasa mengenal pelukan ini. Rasanya kembali ke lima tahun lalu. Ya, ini yang dia juga rindukan. Pelukan Luhan...

Sehun tersadar dan melepas pelukannya. Dia membekap mulutnya dan melengos pergi dengan hati mencelos. Apa yang dia lakukan!? Luhan sudah meninggal! Kata-kata racun pembunuh itu. Ternyata masih berlangsung. Karena kata-kata itu membakar dirinya.

"Tunggu! Sunbae!" seru Luhan berusaha mengejar dirinya. Namun Sehun sudah berlari meninggalkan namja Xi itu di belakang gedung fakultas seni.

Tidak! Ini pasti kamuflase atau dia berimajinasi! Dia berjalan cepat saat sudah di koridor kampus yang lalu lalang. Banyak yang menyapanya namun dia abaikan. Rambut warna-warninya yang seperti permen kapas membuat wajah dinginnya terlihat kontras. Sekarang, mengecat rambutnya seperti ini sungguh tak berguna.

Dulu, setahun lalu, saat dia merelakan Luhannya dan berjalan maju, dia mengecat rambutnya. Waktu itu dia akan mengikuti lomba menari dan semua berharap padanya. Berpikir rambut abu-abunya mempengaruhinya, dia cat rambutnya penuh warna. Berasumsi itu akan membuatnya lebih ceria.

Dia berpikir itu hal konyol sekarang. 'Aku terlalu kekanakan.' Dia terkejut saat seseorang tiba-tiba merangkulnya. "Ya! Sehun!"

"Ne, hitam. Apa?" sahutnya dengan datar. Dia hanya melirik namja seksi(menurut orang itu sendiri) yang merangkulnya itu. Sedangkan, kekasihnya hanya menatap keduanya polos.

"Kami akan datang ke rumahmu sore nanti. Anak-anak basket setuju untuk ke rumahmu terlebih dahulu. Kecuali yang memutuskan langsung ke rumah tunangan Jongdae hyung. Jadi, hanya aku dan Chanyeol hyung yang ke rumahmu dulu."

"Kenapa aku tak membunuhmu dari dulu?" Sehun melirik Jongin sinis.

"Karena kau mencintaiku" Jongin nyengir pada Sehun dan beralih merangkul Kyungsoo sambil membawanya lari menjauhi Sehun. Saat itulah Jongin tertawa.

ΩΩΩ

'_Aku tak tahu apa itu cinta'  
'Aku tak paham itu sakit dan kepedihan'  
'Aku tak mengerti apa itu bahagia dan penderitaan'  
'Lalu kau datang dan mengajariku semuanya'  
'Kau ajari aku bagaimana mencintaimu'  
'Dan kemudian kau pun pergi'  
'Kau buat aku paham bagaimana itu sakitnya kau tinggalkan'  
'Kau buat aku paham bagaimana pedihnya sendirian'  
'Kau buat aku mengerti betapa bahagianya aku ada di sisimu'  
'Kau buat aku mengerti bagaimana menderitanya hidup tanpamu'  
'Tapi kau lupa mengajariku satu hal'  
'Kau lupa mengajariku bagaimana melupakanmu'_

_Sehun_

Sehun memandang kosong ke sekeliling kamarnya yang gelap. Lima tahun lalu, tepat beberapa bulan setelah Luhannya meninggal, bayangan itu muncul. Bayangan yang lebih tepatnya di sebut arwah. Tapi Sehun tak percaya itu sungguhan arwah Luhan.

'Sehuna!'

Sehun yang sedang melamun memikirkan Luhannya tersentak. Ada sosok Luhannya yang mengenakan baju yang sama seperti terakhir kali mereka berkencan. Sosok yang berupa butiran cahaya dan tembus pandang itu berdiri di tengah kamarnya.

'Sehuna! Ini Luhanni!'

Sehun yakin dia sudah gila. Namun kebutuhan hatinya lebih mendesak. Maka dia peluk sosok itu namun dia malah menembusnya dan memeluk udara kosong. Dia malah mendengar tawa kecil dari suara merdu Luhannya.

'Maaf, Sehuna. Aku tak bisa menyentuhmu lagi sekarang.'

Sehun tahu itu suara Luhan yang menahan tangis. Dia menoleh dan tersenyum kecil. Senyum spesial hanya Luhan yang bisa melihatnya, kecuali ibunya. Sosok Luhan yang terang sangat bersinar di tengah kamarnya yang gelap. Luhannya yang bagai morfin untuknya yang kecanduan akut.

"Tak apa, Luhanni. Ada kau di sini saja, itu sudah cukup!" Sehun mencoba menyentuh pipi Luhan pelan. Terlihat seolah dia benar-benar menyentuhnya namun tak terasa. Sehun takut Luhan menghilang, maka dia tak bicara macam-macam.

Selama empat tahun Sehun terus dibuntuti sosok Luhan. Sosok yang hanya muncul ketika dia sedang memikirkan Luhan atau melamun sendirian. Namun dia tak peduli kalau itu hanya ilusinya semata. Dia butuh Luhan selayaknya dia butuh oksigen untuk bernapas.

Namun, setahun lalu. Sejak dia memutuskan merelakan dan melupakan Luhan. Sosok itu menghilang. Tapi malah muncul Luhan baru sekarang. Itu yang lebih membuatnya frustasi. Seolah Luhan tak akan pernah hilang dari hidupnya.

"Sehun!" suara ibunya yang terdengar dari balik pintunya membuatnya terkejut.

"Ne, Eomma! Waegureyo? (Iya, Ibu. Kenapa?)" sahutnya dan bangkit berdiri. Dia nyalakan lampu kamarnya dan membuka pintu. Dia persilahkan ibunya masuk ke kamarnya yang sangat rapi. Namun ibunya malah terdiam di tengah ruangan.

Ibunya memang bersikap tak biasanya sejak dia pulang kuliah beberapa jam lalu. Seolah menyimpan sesuatu yang sangat berat.

"Eomma?" tanyanya. Dia terkejut sedikit saat Ibunya menoleh padanya.

"Sehunku! Anakku! Eomma merasa gagal jadi orangtua yang baik sejak lima tahun lalu. Saat kau hampir mati dan seperti mayat hidup selama empat tahun!" Sehun tak menyangka kalau ibunya akan membicarakan hal ini. Ini pembicaraan yang selalu ingin dia hindari. Tapi nampaknya tak selamanya dia bisa menghindar. Jadi, lebih baik dia selesaikan saja sekarang.

"Eomma! Itu bukan salah Eomma!"

"Dengar! Kau sudah lebih baik satu tahun ini. Namun Eomma tahu itu justru lebih buruk. Eomma lebih suka kau terbuka. Bukannya memendam semua! Eomma tahu kau berjuang keras. Dan tahukah kau Sehun, kesempatan kedua itu sulit didapatkan. Eomma harap kau bersikap benar."

Sehun tak tahu apa maksud Ibunya. Namun dia malah ingat Namja Xi. Sehun rasa itu tak pantas. Dan dia juga tak mau dekat-dekat dengan si Namja Xi itu. Dia masih mencintai Luhannya. Entah sampai kapan. Meski Luhannya sudah meninggal. Tidak! Si Namja Xi itu bukan kesempatan keduanya! ...

Benar... kan?

"Dan satu lagi Sehun. Apa kau masih mencintai Luhan? Jangan Naif Sehun. Kau harus percaya takdir dan menerima kenyataan. Jangan selalu menyangkalnya."

Sehun sudah besar. Dia tahu mana yang baik dan yang buruk. Dia bukan remaja labil yang dulu menolak Luhannya. Dia tahu dia menolak kenyataan. Lagi. Bahkan sekarang dia menepis Luhan baru atau Si Namja Xi.

Sehun bisa membuat daftar kenaifannya seperti dia membuat daftar belanjaan. Lagi. Tapi dia terlalu naif. Jadi dia berbuat curang saja. Dia tak membuat list itu.

"Nah, bersiaplah ke pesta rumah tetangga yang ternyata temanmu sendiri itu! Eomma akan turun menyiapkan minuman untuk teman-temanmu yang akan mampir" Ibunya memeluknya erat lalu mengecup dahinya dan mengacak rambut warna-warninya. "Eomma masih suka rambut permenmu. Kau seperti anak kecil yang lucu. Tapi Eomma juga selalu mendukung apa pun pilihanmu karena kau sudah dewasa. Asal itu membuatmu bahagia. Kau tahu yang terbaik untukmu."

Sehun mendengar pintu berdebam lembut. Dia masih terpaku di sana. Berdiri membeku memikirkan kata-kata Ibunya. Baik, sekarang, ada yang tahu perubahan apa saja yang terjadi pada dirinya akibat kedatangan si Namja Xi Luhan Baru?

ΩΩΩ

Sehun memasang wajah datarnya pada Chanyeol dan Kai yang merangkulnya. Keduanya saling tersenyum senang. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya acuh. Mereka menikmati cemilan dan minuman yang disiapkan ibu Sehun untuk mereka.

"Ya! Sehun! Kau harus menikmati pesta Chen hyung nanti. Di sana banyak Yeoja seksi dan namja cantik kalau kau mau" goda Kai yang tak peduli lirikan pedas Kyungsoo.

Sehun hanya memandang Kai bosan. "Tak tertarik."

"Hey, Baekhyun, apa kau mendapat e-mail dari Taozi dan Xiumin? Mereka bilang mereka pindah ke Korea sebulan lalu. Tao kuliah di sini. Aku tak mengerti kenapa. Bukankah Korea meninggalkan kenangan sedih untuknya karena Luhan, kakak kandungnya, meninggal di sini?" pertanyaan Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun membuat Sehun tersentak kaget.

"Entahlah, D.O. Dia juga bilang akan mengenalkan seseorang pada kita 'kan? Katanya dia ingin menemui kita. Dia ingin bertunangan dengan Kris, atau nama Chinanya, Wu Yifan, dia selalu menekankan itu, tapi ada yang dia tunggu."

"Iya, 'kan, Kris sudah mapan dan ingin menikah. Apa lagi beda umur mereka cukup jauh. Tapi lebih muda Luhan dari pada dia" Kyungsoo tersentak saat menyadari Sehun tertegun. Dia segera menyikut Baekhyun.

"Eeh, maaf Sehun" ujar Baekhyun.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa!" kata Sehun dan meminum coklat hangatnya. "Jadi, kalian dekat dengan keluarga Lulu hyung?"

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun jadi merasa tak enak hati. Namun mereka mengangguk. "Sebenarnya aku dan Kyungsoo ingin menceritakan lebih detail lagi ketika kami tahu tentang kematian Luhan. Namun menyadari kau begitu terpukul, bahkan hanya ketika kami menyinggung namanya, kami menyimpannya sampai saat yang tepat," jelas Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lucu, "Iya. Kami dekat dengan Luhan setelah kau jadian dengannya. Kami khawatir padanya, karena dia tak punya teman setelah dekat denganmu. Maka, kami berinisiatif mendekatinya. Kami tahu kau sibuk seperti Kai dan Chanyeol."

"Terima kasih" Sehun tersenyum tulus. "Kalian begitu perhatian padanya. Aku berhutang banyak."

"Tidak perlu!" Baekhyun mengibas tangannya gemas. "Kami mengajaknya bermain dan suatu hari. Saat pertandingan kalian, kami berniat menonton bertiga. Malamnya, kami ingin berbelanja untuk acara menonton kalian besoknya. Tapi Luhan begitu pucat dan kami pikir dia kedinginan. Maka kami membelikannya coklat hangat. Kalian tahu apa yang terjadi? Ini jadi phobia-ku sekarang."

Kyungsoo merasa cemas sekarang. Dia lihat wajah baekhyun memucat. "Baek! Hentikan!" dia rangkul Baekhyun erat. "Luhan muntah darah saat itu juga dan kami membawanya ke rumah sakit. Lalu seluruh keluarganya datang. Ayah ibunya, adiknya, Zi Tao, dan kakaknya, Xiumin. Xiumin adalah kekasih Chen hyung. Dan Zi Tao berpacaran dengan Dokter Kris, dokter spesialis Luhan."

"Chen hyung?" Sehun terkejut bukan main. Dia ingat cerita Chen hyung ketika dia kalah bertanding hari itu. Hari kekasih Chen hyung kembali ke Beijing karena saudaranya meninggal.

'_Aku juga sedang sedih hari ini. Kekasihku baru saja kembali ke Beijing tadi pagi.'_

'_Dia kembali ke Beijing, karena saudaranya ada yang kritis. Awalnya mereka pindah ke sini dua bulan lalu karena berpikir akan mendapatkan perawatan terbaik. Namun karena makin parah, akhirnya saudaranya yang kritis itu dibawa lagi ke Beijing. Semalam dia hampir mati. Aku tak tahu dia masih hidup atau tidak. Namun, katanya jantungnya telah berhenti pagi ini.'_

'_Dia mengalami kerusakan hati. Itu karena kecelakaan yang pernah dia alami. Hatinya mengalami luka saat kecelakaan itu dan tak sembuh meski sudah dioperasi. Dia kembali ke Beijing karena mendapat donor hati. Namun sepertinya terlambat. Dia 'kan sudah meninggal.'_

Sehun terdiam merasakan denyutan perih di hatinya. Luhannya masih ada di hatinya. Masih bersemayam dan menggerogoti dirinya seperti monster yang hibernasi. Dia pikir dia harus bunuh diri jika ingin lepas dari kenangan Luhan.

_True love will never die even the person we loved had long gone._

"Tapi entah kenapa mereka kembali lagi ke Seoul. Nah, kenapa kita tak segera pergi ke pesta bahagia Chen hyung?" tanya Baekhyun dan menarik Sehun yang masih membeku untuk berdiri.

"Ahjumma! Kami pergi sekarang!" teriak Chanyeol sambil ikut menyeret Sehun untuk pergi. Ibu Sehun balas berteriak. Dan membiarkan anak-anak itu pergi ke komplek sebelah. Ke pesta Chen.

ΩΩΩ

Author's Note :

HAAAYYYYYY! lagi Update Kilat! /menurut Ichie sih/plak/

hayooo! yang mau nimpuk Ichie siapaaaaa!? malah jadi panjang yak? nah, ada yang mau kasih saran buat penulisan Ichie yang berantakan? /geplak/

selamat menikmati. BTW, maaf buat chapter sebelumnya yang Ichie lupa edit. Typo memang selalu terjadi. /gaplok/ Padahal Ichie pernah ngelakuin kesalahan yang sama. Emang Ichie bebal. jadi Junior aja udah bego gak ketulungan. pantes aja sih, kalau Junior Ichie di sekolah bilang... "Baru kali ini ada senior bego begitu."

SAKITNYA TUH DI SINIIIII! /soundtrack gagal/

Review chingu...! pleaseeee! buat apa pun. yang penting review. entah komentar pedes atau pujian/ngarep!/ Ivhie tahu kalau Ichie tuh, masih Newborn yang SOK bikin Multichap /tanpa niat dan persiapan/

mohon sabar buat yang nunggu Sequel dari Let My Flower Speak dan Black and White Roses. Oh, ya, semua belum terjawab di Chapter ini. silahkan menebak-nebak.

Mau ngasih tahu ajaaa...

Spoiler gagal : Sehun itu gak gila. Atau dia berhalusinasi. Dia itu emang liat Luhan. Tapi bukan wujud asli. Kalian percaya kalau itu adalah arwah Luhan? Makanya, bukan cuma Sehun yang menderita, tapi Luhan juga. Gimana rasanya? RASANYA ketika akhirnya eksistensinya itu akhirnya ditolak Sehun dan gak diakui keberadaannya? SAKITTTT! NYESEK! /=_="/pengalaman yak?/

Kok TAU!? /Inilah polosnya Ichie ketika gak bisa nyimpen rahasia/

Yaudah. cukup bacotnya. ANNYEONG READERDEUL! REVIEWWWWWWW!


	8. Chapter 8

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Romance &amp; Angst/Hurt

Teen

Warning : Boys Love, Typo, Newbie Author, NO Genderswitch!

Don't Like? Don't Read!

Read and Review!

Enjoy!

_**Ichie Kurosaki presents**_

_**My Miracle**_

Autumn Season, Seoul

Sehun tak pernah percaya pada firasat. Dia memiliki perasaan peka biasanya. Nah, biasanya dia tak suka pesta. Apalagi pesta pertunangan. Tapi, kali ini, dia memiliki perasaan bahwa dia hanya harus datang. Lagi pula, Chen itu pelatihnya dan dia merasa harus menghargai pelatihnya itu dengan datang ke pestanya.

Yah, seperti sekarang.

"KYAA! Xiumin hyung!" jeritan beberapa oktaf Baekhyun cukup membuat telinganya iritasi.

"KYAA! D.O! Baekki!" namun jeritan Xiumin membuatnya harus operasi telinga. Baik, itu berlebihan tapi jeritan Xiumin lebih parah dari Baekhyun. Itu satu hal yang menurut Sehun cocok dengan Chen hyung.

Ketiga namja imut dan lucu itu langsung saling berpelukan untuk melepas kerinduan mereka. Lalu muncul dua namja lain yang menghampiri mereka.

"OMONA! Baekki hyung! D.O hyung!" namja yang bermata panda juga ikut memeluk Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Sehun kenal namja itu, dia Zitao. Namun namja satunya, yang berambut pirang dan berkulit putih tertegun dan menatap Sehun.

Itu jenis tatapan yang sulit Sehun artikan. Namun Sehun merasa familiar dengan tatapan itu. Dia kenal tatapan itu namun tak mengerti artinya. Dia pernah melihat tatapan itu. Namun segera Sehun membuang tatapannya pada namja Xi itu. Ya, dia Xi Luhan. Bukan Kim Luhan.

Sehun kerap kali berharap kalau Luhannya kembali. Tapi itu tak mungkin. Dan sepertinya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah selesai dengan europhoria mereka bertemu Xiumin dan zitao. Karena keduanya membeku melihat Xi Luhan. Bahkan Chanyeol dan Kai.

"Ah, dia Xi Luhan. Dia murid ospek di kelasku" kataku memecahkan kebekuan. Keempat sahabatku itu memandangku terkejut. "Dan juga Zitao. Aku tidak tahu kalau kalian mengenalnya."

"Lu-Luhan!? Jinjja!" Baekhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. "Meski ada yang berbeda. Tapi dia persis Kim Luhan yang kita kenal 'kan?"

Sehun membuang mukanya. Dia merasa dadanya sesak dan matanya berkaca-kaca. "Aku permisi!" desisnya namun tahu kalau yang lain mendengarnya. Maka dia bergegas menuju toilet dan termangu menatap westafel.

Dia lihat ke cermin dan membayangkan Kim Luhan. Namja yang dia cintai. Namja yang dia rindukan dan kini rindu itu berpindah ke Xi Luhan. Itu salah, menurutnya. Kim Luhan yang berambut coklat caramel, bermata rusa, berpipi tirus dan berkulit terlalu pucat.

Dan dia menatap bayangannya sendiri. Tatapan yang dia tujukan ke cermin. OMONA! Itu tatapan Xi Luhan tadi padanya! Tatapan penuh rindu yang tertahan dan tatapan kepedihan juga cinta. Sehun yakin dia bukan orang bodoh.

Xi Luhan, yang bersahabat dengan Zitao. Tak mungkin ada dua nama sama dalam satu hubungan. Jangan-jangan, Xi Luhan juga Kim Luhan. Hanya saja, Xi Luhan lebih sehat dari Kim Luhan. Xi Luhan tidak mungkin Kim Luhan jika tidak menatapnya seperti tadi.

Maka Sehun cuci wajahnya dan mengacak-acak rambut permennya yang menjadi pusat perhatian. Dia merasa luar biasa gugup. Entah ada jiwa apa yang memasuki tubuhnya. Yang jelas kepedihan hatinya menguap entah kemana. Seolah dia tak pernah menderita selama lima tahun. Hanya karena membayangkan Kim Luhan adalah Xi Luhan.

Yang artinya belahan jiwanya, cinta matinya, hadir kembali.

ΩΩΩ

Sehun kembali dan memilih berdiri di belakang kerumunan. Dia tidak memutuskan kembali ke tempat teman-temannya berkumpul. Namun bukan berarti dia tidak penasaran dengan Xi Luhan. Ada alasan mengapa dia menghindari Xi Luhan.

Dia tidak ingin lebih dari hancur. Dia tidak ingin mengetahui kenyataan dan kemudian kembali ke masa kelamnya. Dia hanya takut tak bisa kembali. Sudah cukup satu Luhan. Dan dia tidak sanggup jika malah menghadapi kenyataan yang tak dia inginkan.

Dia memang pengecut dan dia tahu itu. Sama seperti sekarang. Bukannya mengejar dan mendekati Xi Luhan. Dia malah bersembunyi. Dia bukan hanya takut menyakiti diri sendiri. Namun dia juga takut jika melukai perasaan **Luhan baru** itu.

Jadi ini soal _terluka_. Bukan soal kebahagiaan menemukan yang baru. Semua pasti juga terkejut. Sehun kini lebih ke arah terguncang tepatnya. Bagaimana perasaanmu menemukan orang yang serupa dengan kekasihmu yang sudah meninggal? Sehun kini merasakannya dan dia merasa seperti naik Roller Coaster dan dibanting dari atas bersamaan. Kau tak bisa membayangkannya!

"_Nihao_! Oh Sehun" sapa seseorang dari sebelah Sehun. Di depan, para tamu heboh meneriakan 'Cium! Cium!' untuk Xiumin dan Chen. Sehun menoleh pada seseorang yang dia kenal baik suaranya. Karena itu suara yang dia rindukan selama lima tahun. Suara lembut yang sehalus dan selembut kapas.

Namja cantik dengan mata rusanya itu menatap Sehun. Ah, Sehun benar. Itu tatapan yang sama dengan tatapannya untuk Kim Luhan. Rambut pirang namja itu jatuh ke dahinya. Rambut pirang yang sama dengan rambut Sehun. Hanya tak ada warna-warni di depan dari rambutnya seperti rambut Sehun.

"_Nihao_, Xi Luhan" balas Sehun pelan. Dia tatap tajam mata rusa itu. Astaga! Itu mata Kim Luhan! Sehun mengalihkan tatapan kesekeliling dan tak ada yang memperhatikan mereka. Maka Sehun melangkah santai ke balkon rumah yang ada di belakangnya. Sehun suka tempat sepi dan sunyi. Itu membuatnya nyaman.

Sehun dengar langkah lembut lain di belakngnya. Rupanya Xi Luhan mengikutinya. Dia biarkan saja namja itu. Kini Sehun bersandar pada pagar balkon dan menemukan langit luas di atas kota Seoul yang gemerlap.

"Ah, Sehun. Ehm, boleh aku memanggilmu Sehun saja, sunbae?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun menoleh dan melihat mimik keragu-raguan pada namja itu. Tak mudah bukan, berkomunikasi dengan seseorang seperti Xi Luhan. Setelah semua apa yang terjadi pada hidup Sehun sebelumnya?

"Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu, Xi Luhan" jawab Sehun. Dia lihat jarak antara dia dan Xi Luhan yang mendekatinya. Luhan mendengar suara Sehun dan membuat ekspresi yang Sehun pahami. Ini benar-benar mengusiknya. Dan Sehun, seperti biasa, tak suka diusik.

Maka dia tarik tangan Luhan cepat, menahan belakang kepala pemuda itu, dan menempelkan bibir mereka. Dia lumat lembut bibir itu, berusaha mengenalinya. Dia menyukai bibir ini. Rasa manisnya, lembutnya, rapuhnya, dia kenal bibir ini.

Dia lepas pagutan bibirnya, tak memberikan kesempatan Xi Luhan merespon. Degupan jantung Sehun membuat Sehun takut sendiri. Dia tak menyangka...

Ini adalah Luhannya. Hanya Luhan. Kenangan-kenangan membuatnya merasa hancur.

"_**Luhan meninggal. Tadi pagi."**_

Dia tak pantas dengan kembalinya Luhan ini. Namun dia tak bisa jika harus kehilangan Luhan. Dan perasaan itu kembali lagi. Bagaimana mungkin ini Luhan!? Empat tahun dia berusaha meyakinkan diri jika Luhan sudah meninggal! Bagaimana mungkin dia kini hidup di depan matanya!?

Dan air mata itu mengalir dari mata Sehun. Di hadapan seorang Luhan. Dia saja tak bisa menerima kenyataan ada Luhan yang mirip Luhannya. Apa lagi kenyataan Luhan masih hidup! Dia benar-benar merasa dikoyak-koyak.

"Kau mempermainkan aku, Kim Luhan" kata Sehun penuh kepedihan. Dia tatap mata merah Luhan dengan mata merahnya. Kini keduanya seperti sedang bercermin.

"Aku tak mempermainkanmu, Oh Sehun. Ini takdir" sahut Luhan dan air matanya mengalir. Deras seperti Sehun.

_"Bagaimana kau bisa membiarkan aku hidup hanya dengan separuh nyawa?"_ tuntut Sehun lagi dan meremas dadanya. Dia berada di awang-awang. Dia merasa separuh sadar.

"Tapi aku biarkan jiwaku tetap di sisimu. Bersama seluruh kepingan cintaku. Dan begitu kau mengembalikan semuanya. _Aku kembali utuh hanya untukmu_" balas Luhan dan meringis melihat Sehun menderita di depan matanya.

"Tidak!" sentak Sehun. Dia berdiri tegak dan memejamkan matanya erat. Pemuda tampan itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menolak kenyataan yang ada. "Ini semua ilusi! Aku mulai gila! Tidak! Aku tidak mau mempercayainya!"

"Sehunna! Ini aku Luhan! Aku Luhanni! Percayalah!" Luhan coba memeluk Sehun namun Sehun mendorongnya keras sambil tetap memejamkan mata.

"PERGI!" teriak Sehun keras. Dia meringkuk di sudut balkon yang gelap dan terdengar isakannya.

Luhan menangis pilu. Tidak dia perdulikan teman-temannya yang berhenti melangkah di pintu balkon. Tujuh orang itu membeku ketika menyadari situasi yang ada.

"Sehun!" Kai segera menghampiri Sehun yang meringkuk. "Sehun, ayo kita pulang! Sadarlah!" seru Kai dan membawa pemuda itu pergi dari sana.

Xiumin mendekati Luhan dan memeluk namja yang menangis pedih itu. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, Luhan."

"Maaf, Lulu hyung. Kami harus kembali ke rumah Sehun. Karena Ahjumma menitipkan Sehun pada kami."

Baekhyun memeluk Luhan sebentar dan pergi bersama Chanyeol dan Kai. Lalu Tao ikut memeluk Luhan erat ketika ketiganya telah lenyap dari pandangan.

"Harusnya aku tetap di Beijing! Sehun jadi gila ketika bertemu denganku lagi! Aku membawa pengaruh buruk padanya! Apa yang telah kulakukan!? Hks!" tangis Luhan menikam hati orang yang mendengarnya. Terlebih untuk Xiumin dan Tao.

"Tidak Luhan! Sehun hanya belum bisa menerima keadaan. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba untuknya" terang Xiumin tak ingin memupuskan Luhan.

"Tidak! Aku memang menghancurkannya! Karena aku, dia hidup selama empat tahun menjadi mayat hidup! Apa yang lebih buruk lagi? Dia jadi GILA!" jerit Luhan pada akhirnya.

"Tidak Luhan! Tidak!" Xiumin tak dapat menahannya lagi. Dia menangis juga akhirnya.

ΩΩΩ

Oh Yoona tak pernah menyangka anaknya akan jadi depresi seperti ini setelah kehadiran kembali seorang Xi Luhan. Ya, dia tadinya bernama Odelswack Nihana. Seorang gadis asal Jerman yang menikahi Oh Hyunsae. Tapi dia tak tahu jika suaminya akan meninggalkannya terlebih dahulu bersama anaknya ketika anaknya masih bayi.

Sehun tak tahu jika dia memiliki ayah kandung yang telah meninggal. Karena Yoona menikah lagi ketika Sehun masih berumur dua tahun. Sehun butuh ayah untuk pertumbuhannya. Tapi keputusan Yoona itu hanya membuat Sehun lebih menderita ketika dia bercerai dengan suami keduanya itu.

Sehun pikir Oh adalah marga aslinya. Yoona tak ingin Sehun lebih sedih lagi ketika tahu kalau ayah kandungnya telah meninggal. Yoona bukannya tanpa alasan lebih memilih tinggal di Korea dari pada memboyong Sehun ke Deutchland. Yoona tak akan membiarkan Sehun mengalami masa kejam seperti di Jerman di bawah naungan kakeknya.

Dan sekarang Yoona berpikir dia tak pernah bisa menghindarkan Sehun dari penderitaan apa pun. Sehun merasakan sakit yang dulu dia rasakan ketika Hyunsae pergi. Dan mengalami kontra batin antara ingin menyangkal dan trauma.

"Apa Ahjumma sudah mengetahui sesuatu?"

Yoona membeku. Rambut pirang platinanya, yang sama abu-abunya dengan rambut lama Sehun menutupi sebagian wajahnya saat dia memeluk Sehun yang meringkuk di sofa. Pertanyaan retosis dari Chanyeol membuat hatinya gelisah.

"Ahjumma tak terkejut sama sekali ketika aku menyebut nama Luhan. Ahjumma tak bertanya, Ahjumma juga sepertinya sudah tahu kalau Luhan masih hidup" lanjut Chanyeol membuat Yoona merasa seluruh tubuhnya melemas.

"Baekhyun, Kai, tolong bawa Sehun ke kamarnya" katanya dan melepas pelukannya pada Sehun.

"Aniya! (Tidak). Aku ingin tidur di kamar Eomma!" sahut Sehun dan baru beranjak berdiri ketika Yoona mengangguk padanya. Lalu Kai dan Baekhyun merangkulnya dan menaiki tangga ke lantai dua.

"Jadi, Ahjumma?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ayah Sehun adalah seorang diplomat, sebelum dia menjadi seorang arsitek di Korea" jawab Yoona membuat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo mengernyit.

"Ahjumma, ayah Sehun bukannya seorang pengusaha?" Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung.

"Itu ayah tiri Sehun! Ayah kandung Sehun sudah meninggal ketika Sehun berumur satu tahun. Dia mati tertimpa beton". Yoona tertawa sinis. "Aku mengenal seorang sahabatnya yang juga seorang diplomat bernama Kim Joonmyeon yang memintanya mendesain rumah di daerah sini. Itu alasan kenapa aku dan Sehun pindah ke sini. Sebelum menikah dengan ayah tiri Sehun, aku dan Sehun tinggal di Chungnam. Lalu ke Busan, dan akhirnya kami ke Seoul.

Ayah Sehun tertarik memiliki satu rumah yang dia investasikan di Seoul. Makanya dia bangun rumah ini, dekat rumah Joonmyeon. Namun, Joonmyeon yang masih menjabat sebagai diplomat mendapat tugas ke Beijing. Makanya rumahnya kosong. Dan Joonmyeon adalah ayah dari Luhan."

Keadaan hening. Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. "Dan Ahjumma membuat Sehun hidup dalam kebohongan!"

"Aku hanya tak ingin Sehun merasakan sakit yang kurasakan! Biar dia membenci ayah tirinya, asal bukan kesedihan ayah kandungnya mati! Sudah cukup aku merasakan sakitnya!"

"Tapi toh Sehun merasakannya juga! Lewat Luhan!" balas Kyungsoo menatapnya tak percaya.

"Dan apa yang terjadi? Dia hidup menderita selama empat tahun!"

"Dan Ahjumma yang membantunya bangkit setahun lalu" sahut Chanyeol. "Bukankah Ahjumma akhirnya membantunya menjadi kuat? Kalau Sehun bisa melewati itu, harusnya Ahjumma percaya kalau Sehun bisa menerima kematian ayah kandungnya. Dan menerima kenyataan kembalinya Luhan."

"Kalian tak paham bagaimana aku begitu mencintai Sehun" lirih Yoona dan menyisir rambut abu-abunya ke belakang. Rambut yang menegaskan jatidirinya sebagai orang Jerman.

"Tapi kami juga menyayangi Sehun, Ahjumma. Seperti Ahjumma juga menyayangi kami" Kyungsoo merangkul Yoona dan kemudian memeluknya.

ΩΩΩ

**_To Be Continue..._**

Author's Note :

WOOOOYYY! update kilat oooyyy! Ayooo! Review yang banyaaakkk! wkwkwk! kalian udah mau review dan kasih semangat aja Ichie udah seneng. Jadi semangat nulisnya! ^^ aahh~

Nah, sumpah tugas Ichie banyak banget! Jadi, kalian mau fluff? Atau romance yang menguras hati? Mau yang feel berasa banget? NAH!, Chapter depan adalah posisi Luhan atau Luhan Side story. Bakalan terungkap siapa Luhan baru ini. Kalau kalian baca Black and White Roses mungkin akan berpikir bagian atau cerita ini sama dengan verse lebih panjang. Tapi ini beda loooh~

Ini tentang perjuangan Luhan untuk membuat Sehun mencintainya dengan waktu kurang dari 70 hari. Uuuh~ Lulu sayang, kamu hebat dear! /peluk luhan/dijambak sehun/

Sabar aja, tunggu Chapter depan nee~~~!

Kiiip riviiiiiuuuwww! /teriak/tebar masako/nangis sambil motong bawang bombay/


	9. Chapter 9

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Romance &amp; Angst/Hurt

Teen

Warning : Boys Love, Typo, Newbie Author, NO Genderswitch!

Don't Like? Don't Read!

Read and Review!

Enjoy!

**_Ichie Kurosaki presents_**

**_My Miracle_**

Seoul University, Autumn Season

"Terima kasih, Myeong. Bagus sekali. Selanjutnya!" suara senior yang mengospek bernama Sehun terdengar.

Sampai pada seorang namja berambut pirang yang duduk di tengah berdiri.

"Namaku Xi Luhan, Sehun Sunbae. Aku suka bernyanyi dan bisa bermain piano. Aku juga suka menari. Seharusnya aku masuk kuliah tiga tahun lalu. Namun, karena suatu hal, aku mengundurnya."

Sehun yang sedang mengamati absen bernama Xi Luhan segera mengangkat wajahnya saat namja bernama Xi Luhan itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Selanjutnya!" sahut Sehun dan kembali menatap absen.

Namja bernama Xi Luhan itu duduk kembali. Dia menoleh pada teman sebangkunya. "Tao! Dia tak mengenalku?"

"Aku tak tahu Luhan-ge!" Kata Zitao, "Sehun selalu menantimu! Dia harusnya mengenalmu! Kau hanya berganti nama marga!" jawab Tao sambil berbisik. Dia lirik Sehun yang santai berdiri di depan didampingi Baro.

Semua murid tertawa saat ada hal lucu yang dilakukan atau disahuti Baro. Namun Sehun tetap berwajah datar.

Luhan terdiam dalam menatapi Sehun. Ternyata dia benar. Tak mungkin Sehun mencintainya dan menantinya. Buktinya dengan kehadirannya di sini, Sehun sama sekali tak merespon. Dia kemudian menghela napas. Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan mimpinya? Mimpinya akan Sehun ketika dia koma?

Flasback On

Luhan menatap kosong Sehun yang terdiam. Hatinya sakit melihat Sehun yang tak beranjak dari taman itu.

"Hyung, bunga ini untukmu" kata Sehun dan mencium bunga itu. "Marry christmas!" Dan air matanya mengalir perlahan.

' "_**Aku mohon, jangan kau titikan air mata!**_" '

Luhan dengan pandangan kosong, berjalan mendekati Sehun. Dia sentuh wajah Sehun. Tapi tangannya tak bisa merasakan apa pun. Kosong.

"Hyung, terimalah bunga ini untukmu!" Sehun menyodorkan bunga itu pada udara kosong. Luhan mencoba menggapainya. Tapi tangannya tak bisa menyentuh apa pun. Hanya udara kosong.

"_Hyung, jebal_!" Air mata Sehun mengalir deras. Dia mengisak.

Luhan coba menghapus air mata Sehun. "Semua ini akan berlalu dengan cepat" lirih Luhan dengan mata kosong. Tak ada kilauan lagi dimata itu.

Luhan dengan lemahnya jatuh di atas salju putih itu. Tak berasa dingin. Dia lihat kepadatannya berkurang.

Luhan dengan mata basah memeluk Sehun.

"_Hyung, jeongmal saranghaeyo_" lirih Sehun.

"_Nado, jeongmal saranghae jeongmalyo_!" Luhan menghiraukan tubuhnya yang mengerikan menguap.

Luhan menangis sejadi-jadi nya. Tetesan terakhir air matanya terjatuh dibahu Sehun.

"Ini sudah berakhir..." bisik Sehun. Seolah bisikan itu yang menarik jiwanya keluar dari raga. Membuat Luhan merasa dirinyalah malaikat kematian Sehun.

Dan angin menyadarkan Sehun yang akhirnya pergi dengan tatapan kosong. Dan Luhan akhirnya benar-benar lenyap terbawa angin dengan tatapan pedih mengarah pada punggung Sehun.

Lalu semuanya gelap untuk Luhan.

Ketika Luhan membuka matanya yang terasa berat, cahaya menyilaukan membuatnya kembali memejam. Lalu dia buka lagi matanya dengan pelan dan membiasakan diri.

"LUHAN! LUHAN BANGUN!"

Lalu Luhan mendengar suara-suara yang ribut. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Lalu di mana Sehun? Dia harus bertemu Sehun dan menghentikan tangisannya. Tapi, kenapa dia tak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya?

Apa yang terjadi padanya?

Dia mencoba membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Tapi cahaya silau begitu menusuk matanya. Maka dia pejamkan kembali matanya.

"Omona! Luhan!"

Luhan kembali membuka matanya dan melihat keluarganya berkumpul. Aah! Dia pikir dia sudah mati. Apa dia selama ini bermimpi melihat Sehun?

"Ah! Akhirnya, setelah koma empat tahun akhirnya kau bangun Luhan!" ujar ayahnya dan memeluknya. Dia masih tertidur karena menggerakkan tangannya saja dia lemah.

Luhan ingin bicara, tapi suaranya tak keluar sama sekali. Yang keluar malah suara tak jelas.

"Agh! Akk!" dia merengut kesal karena seberusaha apa pun dia tak bisa berbicara.

Lalu keluarganya tertawa. "Sudahlah, Luhan. Kau harus ikut terapi pasca koma terlebih dahulu. Sekarang kau istirahatlah!" ujar Kris.

Luhan hanya menatapnya tajam dan mendesah pasrah.

Sudah beberapa bulan Luhan menjalani terapi pasca koma. Ya, dia koma setelah operasi hatinya. Dia kini sudah bisa hidup normal kembali dengan hati yang utuh. Luhan sudah hidup kembali. Namun dia merasa kurang. Manusia memang tak pernah puas.

Dia merindukan Sehun. Dia berharap akan segera bertemu Sehun setelah sadar. Dia ingat ketika terakhir kali Sehun menerima eksistensinya. Saat Sehun akhirnya sadar dari dunia tak nyatanya.

Malam itu setelah Sehun pulang, Luhan menunggu Sehun naik ke kamarnya. Dia dengar derap langkah pemuda itu dan kemudian Sehun menyalakan lampunya.

'Sehun, kau lama sekali!'

Sehun tak terkejut melihat Luhan yang berdiri di tengah ruangan. Dia menutup pintunya dan melangkah ke kasurnya. Lalu merebahkan dirinya. Luhan kemudian memeluk tubuhnya.

Keadaan hening yang nyaman dengan Luhan merasakan kehangatan tubuh Sehun. Sampai Sehun menanyakan hal yang Luhan takutkan. "Lu, apa kau benar-benar sudah meninggal?"

Luhan tak ingin menjawab. Karena dia takut Sehun akan menolaknya. 'Menurutmu? Kalau aku belum meninggal, lalu aku yang sekarang apa?

"Kau membunuhku secara perlahan, kau tahu?" tanya Sehun dan air mengalir dari sudut matanya. "Aku harus apa?! Katakan Lu!"

Luhan tak pernah berniat menyakiti Sehun. Yang dia lakukan hanya memenuhi keinginan Sehun dengan janjinya. Sehun tak ingin dia pergi maka dia tak bisa pergi. Luhan terlalu mencintai Sehun hingga jiwanya terikat. Sudah empat tahun dia mencoba menepati janji dengan tetap menunggu Sehun di taman pada malam natal. Namun Sehun tetap tak merelakan kepergiannya.

'Se-Sehuna! Hentikan! Kau juga akan membunuhku!' Luhan bangkit dan menatap Sehun kalut. Jika Sehun menampiknya begini, maka dia akan lenyap. Karena Sehun sudah tak menginginkan dia lagi.

Sehun bangkit dan menatap Luhan. Matanya melebar seolah menyadari sesuatu. Dan Luhan yakin itu pasti karena Luhan yang merasa makin melemah dan menggelap. "Aku sudah gila! Aku berbicara dengan orang yang sudah mati!"

Entah kenapa Luhan merasa dia harusnya tak ada. Harusnya dia bukan di sini. Sehun terlihat sangat tersiksa dan Luhan merasakan hal yang sama ketika melihat Sehun seperti itu. Sehun seolah berada di tengah api. Dia memegang wajahnya dan merasa tersiksa. Dia benar-benar merasa dibakar dengan mulut menganga kepanasan.

'Sehuna! Kau akan membuatku menghilang! Jangan menolak kehadiranku!' seru Luhan takut. Dia bukan takut menghilang. Dia takut meninggalkan Sehun yang dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Sehun terdiam. "Jadi, kalau aku merelakanmu pergi, kau juga akan menghilang?" dia tatap Luhan dengan nanar.

'YA! Kau pikir kenapa aku terus muncul? Itu karena kau! Kau pikir eksistensiku ini apa?' Luhan benar-benar panik sekarang. Apa yang Sehun pikirkan? Apa yang telah mempengaruhi Sehun?

"Kau bercanda!" Sehun membuang wajahnya. Luhan yakin Sehun menyembunyikan banyak hal padanya. Karena Sehun terlihat seolah membawa beban dunia di pundaknya.

'Sehun, aku mulai lelah sekarang. Aku pikir itu karena keyakinanmu yang mulai goyah. Kau harus tahu, aku sangat mencintaimu.' Luhan merasa menggelap dan seolah tubuhnya dapat lenyap kapan saja. Dia merasa seperti butiran debu di pinggir jendela.

"Aku juga mencintaimu!" adalah suara terakhir yang Luhan dengar dan wajah Sehun yang menatapnya dengan mata membesar. Lalu Luhan merasa tersedot dan berada di kegelapan. Namun tak lama karena dia muncul lagi di ruangan yang sama. Dan menemukan Sehun yang tidur sambil menitikan air mata.

Tubuhnya yang sedang koma pasti merasa lelah namun masih bertahan. Luhan merasakannya. Tubuhnya yang mencoba terus bangun namun karena dia yang berkelana membuatnya lelah.

Luhan selalu mengingatnya. Kalimat Sehun yang selalu dia impikan. Luhan pikir berkelana dalam mimpi selama empat tahun dia koma begitu terasa nyata. Namun banyak yang dia lupakan. Karena semua terasa hanya seperti kilasan mimpi, yang pastinya akan dia lupakan ketika dia bangun.

Namun Luhan tak dapat melupakan yang satu itu. Apa itu benar hanya mimpi? Tapi terasa begitu nyata. Luhan ingin membuktikannya. Maka dia harus terus berusaha dalam terapinya jika ingin segera bertemu Sehun di Korea.

Meski sudah lima bulan. Luhan hanya mendpati dirinya baru bisa berdiri dan berjalan dua langkah. Dia mengutuki dirinya yang begitu lemah.

"Kenapa aku tak bisa berjalan dengan benar juga!?"

Luhan berjongkok karena merasa frustasi. Keluarganya menatapnya sedih. Apa lagi tongkatnya yang dia lempar begitu saja.

"Kau sudah menyerah?" tanya Kris. Dia membuat Tao menatap mereka berdua panik.

"Astaga, Kris mulai lagi!"

Terdengar suara tawa Luhan yang sinis. "Menyerah? Hah! Tak ada kata menyerah dalam hidupku. Aku tak pernah dibiarkan menyerah oleh takdir. Bahkan ketika ingin menyerah untuk Sehun saja. Aku langsung mati!"

"Luhan! Jangan bicara begitu, nak! Kau tak mati!" tegur Yixing.

Luhan mendengus sinis dan berdiri. Dia mencoba melangkah namun baru selangkah dia langsung terjatuh karena tak bisa menahan berdiri dengan kakinya. Dia merasa sangat kesal. Benar-benar kesal hingga tak mempedulikan rasa sakit akibat terjatuh. Dia merasa begitu lemah. Ini sama saja ketika dia masih ingin hidup namun dibayangi kematian karena sakitnya.

"Luhan! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Xiumin cemas. Dia menghampiri Luhan dan membantunya bangun. Berpikir kaki Luhan masih belum berfungsi dengan baik.

"Suara jatuhmu keras sekali?" ujar Zitao cemas. Kali-kali menurutnya jatuh dapat membuat patah tulang tubuhmu.

"Apa pantatmu perlu dioperasi?" tanya Kris yang diam saja memperhatikan Luhan. "Baik, cukup untuk hari ini terapimu. Kita lanjutkan minggu depan. Kau tahu pasienku mengantri, Luhan. Kujamin pangeran Sehun-mu masih sabar menunggu jika tak ingin putrinya cacat."

Semuanya tak memperdulikan ucapan Kris kecuali Luhan yang terdiam. Namun detik berikutnya Luhan hanya mendengus ketika Kris beranjak pergi begitu saja. Dasar dokter menyebalkan!

Flashback Off

May, Spring Season

Rumah besar minimalis yang megah itu terlihat nyaman. Dan keluarga Luhan menikmati itu. Xi Suho membantu istrinya Xi Lay mengangkut barang bawaan mereka. Setelah beberapa jam dan sore menjelang, semua duduk di ruang keluarga.

Ada Xi Taozi, dan Xi Xiumin serta Xi Luhan. Juga orang tua mereka.

"Jadi, kita akan mulai beraktivitas besok sebagai keluarga Xi. Marga keluarga baru kita. Taozi dan Luhan akan kuliah dua bulan lagi, okay! Jadi, setelah makan malam semua tidur. Ayah akan mulai kerja senin depan," kata Suho. Dia bersandar pada sofa mewah berwarna coklat cream dengan Lay yang menaruh kepalanya di dada Suho.

"Aku sudah mengundang Chen besok agar mampir ke rumah kita. Dia berpikir aku sedang mengelabuinya". Xiumin memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke arah kanan di sebelah Taozi dan Luhan duduk di sofa tunggal. Luhan hanya meliriknya sambil meminum sirup di gelasnya yang dingin. "Sejujurnya aku ingin sekali mengerjainya."

"Jangan Min! Dia itu pacarmu sendiri, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berpikiran begitu?" tegur Lay. "Lebih baik besok kalian membantu Mama membuat kue. Karena banyak sekali tetangga lama kita yang tak tahu kalau kita kembali pindah ke Korea. Terutama keluarga Oh" saat itulah tatapan Lay mengarah ke Luhan yang tersedak.

"Oh, keluarga yang penting. Bahkan lebih penting dari keluarga Kim Jongdae!" sembur Taozi yang memutar matanya. Dia mendelik pada Luhan, "Jangan harap! Aku tak tahu di mana rumah itu dan tidak akan mau ke sana. Jika kau belum resmi menjadi kekasih kedua Oh Sehun, karena yang pertama itu dirimu yang lama, Luhan-gege".

"Berhentilah bermain Hide and Seek, Xi Luhan!" ujar Suho. Dia bangkit bersama Lay menuju kamar mereka setelah mengucapkan selamat tidur.

Esoknya keluarga Xi benar-benar sibuk menyiapkan makan siang untuk keluarga besar Kim dan memasak banyak makanan. Jangan lupakan beberapa loyang kue coklat dan kue keju, serta kue beras korea yang terkenal. Halmoni Kim yang mengajarkan cara membuatnya pada Lay yang memang senang memasak.

Suho hanya datang sebentar ke kantor kedutaan Republik Rakyat China di Seoul untuk memastikan kembalinya dia di Seoul dan mengabsen. Jadi dia sudah pulang jam 11 siang sebelum seluruh keluarganya datang setelah berangkat jam 8 pagi hari ini. Dia sudah rindu seluruh keluarganya setelah empat tahun dia tak bisa kembali ke Korea.

Kini seluruh keluarga Kim tahu kalau penyakit Luhan sudah sembuh dan tak ada lagi yang perlu di khawatirkan. Perlu dicatat, mereka belum sempat dikabarkan soal kematian Luhan yang tak jadi itu.

Setelah seluruh keluarganya pulang pada pukul 5 sore dan rumah berantakan, Luhan, Xiumin dan Taozi mendapat tugas mengantarkan piring penuh kue ke beberapa tetangga. Nah, Xiumin dan Taozi sudah sepakat. Bahwa, sebagai calon menantu yang baik, Luhan harus mengantarkan satu piring yang paling spesial dari Lay untuk Oh Yoona.

Kini di sinilah Luhan berdiri. Di depan pintu rumah keluarga Oh. Hanya dengan kemeja tipis berwarna putih dan celana kain putih, Luhan terlihat seperti malaikat jatuh. Jatuh dalam artian berantakan dan rambut pirang putihnya begitu acak-acakan.

Luhan sama sekali tidak ingin berpenampilan seberantakan ini di depan Eomma Yoon, begitu dulu dia memanggilnya. Kalau saja dia di beri kesempatan sebentar saja memperbaiki penampilannya sebelum mengantar kue. Dia yakin dia akan sedikit lebih pantas bertemu Eomma Yoon yang begitu memperhatikan penampilan Sehun.

Haah...

Hanya dengan mengingat nama Sehun, jangtung Luhan langsung terpacu adrenalin. Dulu, ketika dia masih menjalani terapi, betapa ia tidak sabar untuk sembuh dan bertemu Sehun. Namun kini, dia berharap menjalani terapi lagi agar mengulur waktu bertemu Sehun.

"Eh, ehmm, loh, kau siapa?" suara merdu seorang wanita membuat Luhan berbalik ke belakangnya dan menemukan seorang wanita berambut abu-abu yang wajahnya berubah pucat setelah melihatnya.

"Ah! Annyeong, Ahjumma. Saya dari block sebelah, baru pindah dan berniat memberi ini untuk keluarga anda. Ini dari ibuku" kata Luhan dan tersenyum begitu manis.

Wajah Yoona yang cantik dan berwajah barat kehilangan warnanya. Dia menutup mulutnya dan membuat kantung belanjaannya terjatuh namun tetap terbungkus tanpa berserakan. "Siapa Kau?"

"Ah, saya dari keluarga Xi. Kami baru saja pindah dari Beijing kemarin" Luhan tetap tersenyum. Dia menyodorkan kotak kuenya.

Yoona menatapi kotak itu beberapa saat dan mengambilnya. "Ah, terima kasih. Saya Oh Yoona. Kau bisa kembali ke sini lagi untuk mampir. Jadi, siapa nama lengkapmu? Namja Beijing." Yoona tersenyum dan menatap Luhan.

"Saya Xi Luhan."

Brak!

Kotak kue itu terjatuh bersama piring kaca di dalamnya dan wajah Yoona yang ingin pingsan. Luhan hanya dapat menangkap tubuh Yoona yang hampir limbung.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, Nyonya Oh?" tanya Luhan cemas. Lalu dia membantu Yoona memasuki rumah sederhana menyenangkan keluarga Oh. Dia dudukkan wanita paruh baya itu ke sofa ruang tamu dan melangkah ke dapur yang dia hapal letaknya. Dia juga hapal letak-letak barang di rumah itu dan memberikan segelas air hangat untuk Yoona.

Yoona menerimanya dan meminumnya sementara Luhan mengambil barang-barang di luar. Beberapa saat Yoona memperhatikan Luhan yang menaruh barang-barang itu di meja dapur sampai namja itu kembali duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau tahu, Xi Luhan?" Yoona menatapnya. "Aku dulu mempunyai calon menantu untuk Sehun, anakku. Lalu Sehun mempunyai pacar. Awalnya aku bingung, ingin merestui pacar Sehun yang sesama namja atau memaksanya menikah dengan calon yang kusiapkan untuknya."

Luhan merasa jantungnya terjatuh. Kalau pun dia gelisah, dia tidak menunjukannya. Maka dia hanya mengangguk paham pada Yoona dan menunggu lanjutan ceritanya.

"Pacar Sehun ternyata jauh lebih cantik dari calonku sehingga aku menyerah. Kita semua tak tahu apa yang Tuhan sembunyikan untuk kita. Sampai aku tahu Sehun begitu mencintai pacarnya."

"Maaf, Nyonya Oh. Kenapa anda bercerita pada saya?" potong Luhan. Sejujurnya dia tidak mau tahu kelanjutan ceritanya karena tahu bagaimana akhirnya. Karena dia yang menjadi tokoh utama di cerita tragis itu. Dia yang membuat akhir ceritanya. Dia yang menghentikannya.

"Dengar!" Yoona mencengkram pelan lengan Luhan yang ingin beranjak. "Menurutmu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

Dipandangi seperti itu oleh Yoona membuat Luhan seperti dihakimi. "Pacar Sehun mati?"

"Tepat sekali, Luhan" Yoona menyipitkan pandangannya. "Sehun baru kali itu mengenalkan kekasihnya padaku. Dan aku begitu menyayangi namja itu yang menemaniku ketika Sehun begitu sibuk. Dia bahkan hapal seluruh rumah ini. Meskipun umur pacaran mereka hanya dua bulan.

Sampai akhirnya dia mati dan membuat kami gila," Yoona tertawa sinis dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan. Dia tatapi mata kelam Luhan dengan intens membuat Luhan ketakutan. "Jadi, bagaimana mungkin kau mengetahui gelasku yang khusus?"

Luhan tahu, dia tak bisa lari lagi.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Author's Note :**_

_**Annyeong chingu deul! Ichie comeback!**_

Mungkin kabar yang beredar gak mengenakan buat kalian. Dengar chingu! Hanya karena Luhan keluar dari EXO, bukan berarti HunHan Shipper bakalan lenyap. Ichie akan tetap publish FF HunHan yang lainnya walau pun Kris dan Luhan udah keluar dari EXO. Karena Ichie adalah HUNHAN SHIPPER FOREVER! /nabrak pintu/

Dan Maaf Ichie gak bisa bales semua Review kalian satu-satu. Tapi akan Ichie usahain balesin semua Review kalian meskipun itu udah kadaluarsa menurut kalian. Tapi sungguh! Jeongmal Gomapta buat yang udah Review. Itu adalah bayaran yang tak ternilai buat kerja keras Ichie buat FF ini dan FF yang lainnya.

Mungkin Chapter ini rada pendek. Tapi Chapter depan bakal Ichie panjangin dan ada Fluff yang menjurus ke Rate semi M gitu. nah, kalo gak mau baca bakal ada pembatas gitu jadi kalian langsung berhenti baca dan lanjut chapter berikutnya/kalo udah di publish/GEPLAK?/

So, REVIEEEWWWW! /nodong piso/keselek pispot/peyuk chingu/


	10. Chapter 10

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Romance &amp; Angst/Hurt

Teen

Warning : Boys Love, Typo, Newbie Author, NO Genderswitch!

Don't Like? Don't Read!

Read and Review!

Enjoy!

**_Ichie Kurosaki presents_**

**_My Miracle_**

Seoul University, Autumn Season

Saat bunyi bel. Para junior berhamburan dan junior-junior dari kelas lain berusaha mendekati Sehun. Luhan yang ada di depan kelas bersama Zitao memperhatikan kerumunan yeoja yang mengelilingi Sehun. Sejujurnya Luhan bingung bagaimana berhadapan dengan Sehun. Apalagi sekarang Sehun jauh lebih dingin dan sulit dijangkau dibanding dengan saat masa SMA dulu.

Ditambah lagi dengan mereka tahunya kalau Luhan itu...

Sudah meninggal.

Bagaimana perasaanmu saat orang-orang tahunya kau sudah meninggal. Dan Luhan yang sebenarnya juga meyakini itu sejak muntah darah ketika bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menerima. Karena nyatanya dia juga berpikir dirinya yang dulu sudah meninggal dan kini dia lahir kembali sebagai Luhan baru.

Bukan tanpa alasan dia bernama Xi Luhan. Bukan Kim Luhan. Ayahnya, Kim Joonmyeon yang orang Korea, bukan orang Korea lagi ketika dia koma. Makanya namanya berganti menjadi Xi Suho. Sehingga mau tak mau dia dan ibunya ikut berganti nama. Ini permainan Takdir untuk Luhan.

"Bisakah kalian menjauhiku? Aku sedang sibuk dan tak ingin diganggu" kata Sehun dingin. Semua yeoja itu terdiam kaku. Kemudian Sehun beranjak pergi dengan cepat.

"Dingin sekali Sehun sunbae" komentar Luhan pada Zitao. Dia bermaksud memberi tahu Zitao yang ada. Maksudnya, dulu Sehun memang dingin. Tapi tidak sampai sedingin ini. Bahkan tak pernah dingin sedikit pun padanya.

Sehun yang melintasinya mendengarnya dan berhenti, dia melirik sekilas pada Luhan. Luhan tentu saja terkejut dan mengkeret. Namun dia bisa bernapas lega saat Sehun kembali melangkah.

Luhan tak menyangka Sehun akan mendengarnya. Namun bukan takut sebenarnya. Kini Luhan malah bingung. Juga... sedih. Sehun sama sekali tak seperti yang terakhir kali dia ketahui. Sehun yang sedih dulu itu tak ada. Seolah itu memang hanya mimpi Luhan. Sehun sama sekali tak terlihat sedih. Bahkan sepertinya Sehun sudah lupa padanya.

Pada kekasih yang tak sempat dia putuskan karena keburu mati terlebih dahulu...

Cih! Luhan ingin sekali menangisi hidup Kim Luhan jika saja Kim Luhan itu bukan dirinya sendiri. Ralat. Luhan malah ingin menertawakannya. Ha. Ha!

Kini Luhan mengikuti Tour keliling kampus yang dilakukan oleh para senior mereka. Luhan senang sekali bisa kuliah. Ini adalah tahun pertamanya. Sedih rasanya tertinggal jauh dari Sehun. Namun Luhan akan berusaha mengejar Sehun yang sekarang. Dia adalah Luhan baru. Maka dia akan mendekati Sehun dari awal lagi. Karena kekasih Sehun sudah mati. Kim Luhan sudah mati dan yang ada hanya Xi Luhan.

"Nah, bagi kalian yang ingin jadi dokter, ini lab-nya" Sehun menunjukan dengan wajah datarnya. "Aku harap, bagi kalian yang ingin menjadi dokter. Kalian belajar bersungguh-sungguh agar bisa mengobati orang yang sekarat. Karena dengan begitu, kalian juga mengobati luka orang-orang yang menyayangi orang itu."

Luhan tertegun. Beberapa orang paham maksud Sehun dan merasa bersimpati. Namun ada beberapa yang merasa bingung. Baro menepuk bahu Sehun beberapa kali. Luhan tahu sekali apa maksud Sehun. Dia membicarakan mantan kekasih Sehun. Kim Luhan yang telah mati.

"Sehunni!" seru seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil dan berwajah imut berlari. Dia menerjang Sehun dan memeluknya. "Sehun! Tumben sekali kau kemari! Kau merindukanku, yaa? Aku juga merindukanmu!"

Luhan terkejut dan merasa curiga. Apa Sehun sudah punya kekasih?

Sehun menatapnya sekilas. "Ya, aku merindukanmu. Kau pergilah ke ruang praktek. Aku ingin mempraktekan sesuatu padamu."

Pemuda berpipi chubby itu terkesiap. "TIDAK!" Tepat saat itu Luhan melihat Sehun menepuk bokong namja Chubby itu.

"Ya. Kau akan mati" balas Sehun membuat pemuda itu melarikan diri. Para junior terkejut bukan main dan beberapa yeoja langsung merasa patah hati. Luhan ingin sekali tertawa, namun dia tahan.

"Ternyata Sehun sunbae itu Gay!" bisik salah satu junior. Luhan merasa ingin terbang ke langit karena itu artinya dia memiliki peluang bagus dan unggul banyak.

"Ya! Ada yang ingin bertanya?" tanya Sehun saat Baro sedang mengecek isi lab. Luhan mengangkat tangannya. Dia ingin sekali menarik perhatian Sehun. Dia juga ingin tahu apakah laboratorium itu juga merupakan rumah sakit.

"Saya! Sehun-ssi!" seru namja cantik itu. Beberapa yeoja melirik sinis kecantikannya. Namun Luhan tak perduli karena pernah merasakan yang lebih keji di Beijing dari pada hanya sekedar lirikan.

"Tidak ada? Baiklah, kita lanjut saja kalau begitu," sahut Sehun tanpa melirik Luhan sama sekali. Mahasiswa baru lainnya saling pandang bingung dan Luhan menurunkan tangannya kecewa. Yeoja-yeoja yang sinis pada Luhan tadi juga saling pandang bingung. Beberapa yang lain mengerling Luhan kasihan.

Satu kesimpulan yang mereka dan Luhan sendiri dapat; Sehun sunbae membenci Xi Luhan.

Luhan yang awalnya yakin dengan perhitungannya kini harus menghitung ulang. Ternyata dia memang tak pernah bisa menebak isi otak Sehun. Sehun yang dia kejar dalam mimpinya dengan yang di sini, ternyata dia tak mengenalnya. Sehun tetap misterius dan hanya bagai angan.

Zitao merangkul pundaknya dengan sedih. Namja cantik itu sendiri hanya tertunduk dan bingung. Dia merasa begitu tak mengerti. Ada apa dengan Sehun?

ΩΩΩ

"Bisakah kau benar-benar menjauhiku?"

Bukan itu kata-kata dari Sehun yang ingin Luhan dengar untuknya. Dari beribu-ribu pernyataan yang ada di dunia. Sehun memilih kalimat permintaan itu. Luhan yakin matanya yang membelalak dan tubuhnya yang menegang. "Wei shinme...?(Kenapa?)" bisiknya tanpa sadar.

Hanya pertanyaan itu yang bisa dia keluarkan di antara banyaknya pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di otaknya.

"Pardon? (Maaf)" tanya Sehun dan menyadarkan Luhan jika dia menggunakan bahasa mandarin.

"Maksudku, kenapa Sehun sunbae? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan besar sehingga kau membenciku?"

"Tidak ada, Xi Luhan. Hanya keberadaanmu mengusikku" jawab Sehun akhirnya.

"Sunbae, itu menyakitiku" sahut Luhan dengan mata membelalak. Dia merasa tak melakukan apa pun pada Sehun. Tapi keberadaannya sudah ditolak duluan. Dia kalah sebelum memulai.

"Aku jujur, Xi Luhan" balas Sehun dan membuang muka. Luhan baru kali ini merasakan kehidupan hati barunya yang berdenyut-denyut. Hati yang mencoba bertahan di tubuhnya dan membuatnya koma empat tahun. Hatinya yang tertoreh.

"Maaf, Xi Luhan" ujarnya dan melirik pada Luhan sekilas dan terkejut. Luhan pikir dia berlebihan karena menangis untuk pertama kalinya setelah bangun dari ambang kematian. Tapi rasa sakit karena perjuangannya sampai sini itu sia-sia. Hal itu benar-benar menyakiti Luhan. Dan Luhan terkejut saat Sehun memeluknya begitu erat. "Uljima! Aku akan melakukan apa pun agar kau tak menangis."

"Benarkah, _Sehuna_?" tanya Luhan yang begitu terkejut dan teringat saat Sehun memeluknya dulu. Dia begitu merindukan pelukan ini serta suara Sehun yang begitu lembut. Membawanya pada kenangan dulu, ketika mereka masih bersama.

"Tentu saja, _Luhanni_. Apa pun permintaanmu" Luhan merasa mengenal pelukan ini. Rasanya kembali ke lima tahun lalu. Ya, ini yang dia sangat rindukan. Pelukan Sehun yang hangat...

Luhan tersadar saat Sehun melepas pelukannya. Sehun membekap mulutnya dan melengos pergi membuat hatinya mencelos mencelos untuk pertama kalinya. Tidak! Luhan ingin pelukan itu kembali. Dia tak ingin kehilangan Sehun lagi!

"Tunggu! Sunbae!" seru Luhan berusaha mengejar diri Sehun. Namun Sehun sudah berlari meninggalkan Luhan di belakang gedung fakultas seni. Membuat Luhan berhenti melangkah karena merasa sia-sia saja. Air mata yang dia tahan berhasil lolos dari pertahanannya.

"Ayolah Xi Luhan! Masa kau kalah melawan Kim Luhan yang sekarat? Kim Luhan saja mampu menjadi kekasih Sehun hanya dengan waktu tak sampai 70 hari. Lalu, bagaimana denganmu yang sehat dan tak dikejar kematian?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Merasa miris pada dirinya sendiri. "Ini tak adil! Permulaanku tidak semulus yang dijalani Kim Luhan. Dan Sehun tidak membenci Kim Luhan seperti yang Sehun lakukan padaku. Juga, aku adalah ampas yang Kim Luhan sisakan."

ΩΩΩ

Balkon dari rumah mewah itu adalah bagian yang paling Luhan sukai. Baik siang atau pun malam, suasananya selalu menenangkan. Balkon ini menghadap ke halaman belakang rumah Luhan. Ada pohon setinggi pagar balkon itu di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Juga langsung menghadap ke timur.

Helaan napasnya terdengar begitu berat. Malam yang begitu dingin ini mengingatkannya akan malam kemarin. Tepat saat akhirnya Sehun tahu jika dia masih hidup.

"Kau mempermainkan aku, Kim Luhan" kata Sehun menatapnya penuh kepedihan. Mata Sehun yang memerah meyakinkan Luhan jika matanya sendiri memerah. Kini dia merasa jika mereka seperti sedang bercermin.

"Aku tak mempermainkanmu, Oh Sehun. Ini takdir" sahut Luhan dan air matanya mengalir. Deras seperti Sehun yang mengalirkan air mata. Luhan menangisi dirinya sendiri yang ditangisi Sehun. Seberapa hancur Sehun akibat dia dan berapa kali lipat kehancurannya berkat hancurnya Sehun?

"Bagaimana kau bisa membiarkan aku hidup hanya dengan separuh nyawa?" tuntut Sehun lagi dan meremas dadanya. Membuat Luhan dapat melihat jika Sehun menatapnya kosong dan tak sadar. Sehun benar-benar seperti kehilangan jiwanya. Ini adalah yang terburuk untuk Luhan. Jika dia boleh memilih, dia lebih baik mati saja dari pada harus melihat Sehun begitu hancur tanpanya.

"Tapi aku biarkan jiwaku tetap di sisimu. Bersama seluruh kepingan cintaku. Dan begitu kau mengembalikan semuanya. Aku kembali utuh hanya untukmu" balas Luhan dan meringis melihat Sehun menderita di depan matanya. Dia ingin sekali menenangkan Sehun jika dia masih di sini dan Sehun tak perlu takut.

Jiwa Luhan adalah jiwa Sehun.

"Tidak!" sentak Sehun. Dia berdiri tegak dan memejamkan matanya erat. Pemuda tampan itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menolak kenyataan yang ada. "Ini semua ilusi! Aku mulai gila! Tidak! Aku tidak mau mempercayainya!"

Ini yang Luhan paling takutkan. Sehun menolaknya.

"Sehunna! Ini aku Luhan! Aku Luhanni! Percayalah!" Luhan coba memeluk Sehun namun Sehun mendorongnya keras sambil tetap memejamkan mata.

"PERGI!" teriak Sehun keras. Dia meringkuk di sudut balkon yang gelap dan terdengar isakannya. Itu adalah pemandangan Sehun yang Luhan yakin adalah mimpi buruk untuknya.

Luhan menangis pilu. Tidak dia perdulikan teman-temannya yang berhenti melangkah di pintu balkon. Tujuh orang itu membeku ketika menyadari situasi yang ada.

"Sehun!" Kai segera menghampiri Sehun yang meringkuk. "Sehun, ayo kita pulang! Sadarlah!" seru Kai dan membawa pemuda itu pergi dari sana.

Ditengah tangisnya yang memilukan, Luhan rasakan Xiumin memeluknya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, Luhan."

"Maaf, Lulu hyung. Kami harus kembali ke rumah Sehun. Karena Ahjumma menitipkan Sehun pada kami." Suara lembut Baekhyun sampai pada telinga Luhan membuat Luhan merasa seperti divonis penyakit menular mematikan dan tak boleh mendekati orang lain. Termasuk Sehun.

Baekhyun memeluk Luhan sebentar dan pergi bersama Chanyeol dan Kai. Lalu Tao ikut memeluk Luhan erat ketika ketiganya telah lenyap dari pandangan.

"Harusnya aku tetap di Beijing! Sehun jadi gila ketika bertemu denganku lagi! Aku membawa pengaruh buruk padanya! Apa yang telah kulakukan!? Hiks!" tangis Luhan yang merasakan hatinya tertikam sembilu makin dalam dan tembus.

"Tidak Luhan! Sehun hanya belum bisa menerima keadaan. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba untuknya" terang Xiumin padanya namun Luhan sendiri sudah mengerti yang terjadi. Ditambah keyakinannya jika itu semua salahnya.

"Tidak! Aku memang menghancurkannya! Karena aku, dia hidup selama empat tahun menjadi mayat hidup! Apa yang lebih buruk lagi? Dia jadi GILA!" Luhan tak dapat menahannya lagi. Dia menjerit ketakutan pada kenyataan yang ada untuknya.

"Tidak Luhan! Tidak!" Xiumin mengatakan kata-kata yang Luhan yakin bagai mantra amatir untuknya.

ΩΩΩ

Tomorrow

Luhan tahu dia itu namja bodoh. Ya, dia sangat bodoh. Sudah tahu mau mati, dengan egoisnya membuat orang bersedih akan kematiannya. Dia harusnya membuat semua orang membencinya dengan bersikap menyebalkan jadi tak ada yang menangisi kematiannya. Tidak sama sekali. Dan bahagia atas kematiannya.

Tapi Luhan tidak. Dia hanya ingin membuat orang-orang bahagia selama sisa hidupnya. Karena dia begitu menyayangi orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dan terlalu dalam mencintai Oh Sehun. Sehingga dia tidak bisa berhenti.

Tidak ada salju di Taman yang bernama Seoul Chun Park. Taman Chun. Yang biasa Sehun dan Luhan datangi. Taman tempat Sehun pertama kali bertemu Luhan. Tempat Luhan menyatakan cintanya dan mereka berpacaran.

ΩΩΩ

Flashback

Days 60

Ini kencan mereka. Yang Luhan yakini sebagai kencan terakhir. Ini kenangan indah mereka. Sambil berjalan menyusuri jalanan dengan tangan bergandengan mereka berbincang kecil. Dan Luhan sangat menyukainya. Jalanan daerah ini sepi.

Dia melirik Sehun yang berjalan di sampingnya dengan senyum dan berwajah cerah. Wajah Luhan cerah, hanya saja pucatnya wajahnya menghalangi rona bahagianya. Dia genggam erat tangan hangat Sehun.

"Luhan!"

Seruan itu membuat Luhan terkejut ditambah Sehun menariknya ke gang gelap dan mencium bibirnya. Ciuman yang lebih dalam dari yang pernah Sehun lakukan. Membuat Luhan merasa berputar di tengah-tengah kembang api dan suara kicauan burung-burung di sekelilingnya.

Sehun melepas ciumannya dan kulit Luhan terasa bergelenyar. Juga hembusan hangat napas pemuda itu yang begitu dekat dengannya di pipinya. Tangan pemuda itu meraba pungung bawahnya dan turun membuat Luhan membelalak.

"Aku tak tahu kau semesum itu!" seru Luhan saat Sehun menepuknya pelan. Namun Luhan yang merasa lemas hanya mengalungkan kedua tangannya makin erat.

Sehun tak menyahut dan kembali menciumnya panas seolah itu belum cukup. Ciuman itu membuat Luhan yakin bibirnya bengkak. Namun itu belum berhenti dan tangan keduanya ikut bermain. Oh! Luhan tidak tahu ternyata Sehun begitu seksi.

Tubuh Sehun berotot meski dia masih remaja. Juga padat dan berisi sekali namun tidak berlebihan membuat Luhan begitu mengaguminya. Luhan tepuk dada Sehun untuk memberi isyarat dia butuh udara.

Keduanya melepas tautan bibir mereka. Saling tatap dan tali tak terlihat yang merupakan benang takdir keduanya terhubung erat dan panjang menjuntai di antara keduanya. Saat itu Luhan berharap waktu terhenti dan dia bahagia selamanya dalam bekunya waktu.

Setelah ciuman kejutan dari Sehun itu, senyuman tak lepas dari wajah merona Luhan selama mereka melangkah menyusuri jalanan. Luhan sangat bahagia, ada perasaan dalam ciuman Sehun padanya.

Sehun melirik Luhan dan tersenyum geli. Mereka menuju pertokoan di pasar Myeongdong. Saat menemukan photo box mereka berfoto bersama. Luhan yang tidak puas dengan fotonya meminta berfoto lagi.

"Tidak perlu! Aku sudah tampan di foto itu" tolak Sehun namun akhirnya kembali berfoto atas paksaan Luhan.

Dua foto mereka cetak dan masing-masing menyimpan satu. Hari sudah gelap dan setelah mereka makan malam bersama, Sehun mengantar Luhan pulang. Keluar dari restoran favorit Sehun di tempat itu, Sehun merangkul bahu Luhan dan tertawa.

Dia kecup pipi Luhan. Namun mengernyit saat merasa Luhan begitu dingin. Dia tangkup pipi Luhan dengan telapak tangannya. "Kau dingin sekali."

"Benarkah?" Luhan tersenyum lembut pada Sehun dan memendam kepedihan. "Sangat dingin? Itu karena suhu di sini terlalu dingin."

Sehun tersenyum senang. "Ayo, kau kupeluk saja!" tukasnya dan merangkul bahu Luhan dengan tangan Luhan melingkari pinggangnya. Keduanya berjalan di pinggir pasar yang makin sepi itu karena malam sudah larut.

"Sehun, aku sangat mencintaimu. Jadi, apa pun yang terjadi nanti, percayalah kalau aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu," kata Luhan pelan. Dia mencari kehangatan dari Sehun yang terasa lembut.

"Kalau begitu kau harus mendukungku di pertandingan nanti," Sehun mengacak rambut coklat madu Luhan. "Kau harus datang!"

"Aku selalu mendukungmu, jadi kau harus menang" Luhan tersenyum manis pada Sehun. Saat itulah Sehun mengecup bibirnya. Terasa begitu manis kecupan itu. Dan hangatnya sampai pada hati Luhan. Sekali lagi, Luhan berharap dan berdoa.

Dia memandang pohon natal di tengah Taman tempat dia dan Sehun berhenti melangkah. Sehun memandangnya bingung karena mereka akan sampai di rumah sebentar lagi. Dia lihat Luhan menatapi pohon natal di taman biasa mereka janjian.

'Luhan, aku berharap, kau akan selalu ada untukku... Selalu menjadi kekasihku dan pendamping hidupku...' Sehun memejamkan matanya dalam doanya pada malam natal ini. "Aku mencintaimu, Luhani..." bisiknya tanpa suara pada Luhan yang memejamkan matanya. Dia kecup dahi Luhan lembut untuk menyampaikan perasaannya.

'Aku harap, aku bisa hidup lebih lama lagi. Agar aku bisa selalu ada untuk Sehun... aku harap aku memiliki kesempatan kedua untuk menjadi pendamping hidup Sehun...' Luhan pejamkan matanya di rangkulan Sehun dan berdoa dalam hati di malam natal ini. 'Aku mencintaimu, Sehuna... selamanya...' bisik Luhan pada angin musim dingin dan merasakan kecupan di dahinya dari Sehun.

Keduanya berharap, lebih dari apa pun, bahwa doa mereka terkabul.

Flashback off

ΩΩΩ

To Be Continued

Author's Note :

Annyeong Chingu deul! Huahahaha! /dilemparin Tai Ayam/

Mianhamnidaaa! /sujud/baca tahlil/

Ichie bener-bener lagi gak bisa update karena Wai Fai (selingkuhan Lulu) sedang tidak konek. dan Ichie gak punya modem. HELLO! JAMAN GINI GAK PUNYA?! /kan gak semua anak kaya/digiles/

Ichi beneran minta mangap/plak/

minta maap maksudnyee. Nah, ini Ichie usaha banget buat update. berhubung bongkaran rumah udah mau selese dan internet Wai Fai udah di idupin lagi. jadi, selamat melepas kerinduan kalian. ini adalah update terakhir sampai dua minggu ke depan karena Ichie menghadapi UAS. dan minta do'anya supaya sabtu ini Ichie menang Fighting bela diri Indonesia di Bogor. Gomapta Readerdeul! Dukungan kalian adalah bayaran atas usaha dan kerja keras saya mikirin ending. BTW, chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir. Udah ending! Tunggu ndee!?

/tari saman/gelindingan bareng Jokowow di kantor kelurahan/nonton bokep bareng ustad solmed/


	11. Chapter 11

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Romance &amp; Angst/Hurt

Teen

Warning : Boys Love, Typo, Newbie Author, NO Genderswitch!

Don't Like? Don't Read!

Read and Review!

Enjoy!

_**Ichie Kurosaki presents**_

_**My Miracle**_

Besok dia sudah kembali untuk masuk kuliah. Sekarang minggu sore dan Luhan menghabiskannya dengan melamun. Bagus sekali Xi Luhan!

Dia lirik bangku ayunan di sampingnya. Sebatang bunga berwarna kuning menempati tempat biasa Sehun duduk. Luhan meringis. Mengenang Sehun menyayat hatinya namun juga membaluti dan mengobati luka itu dengan Alkohol. Perih!

Tiba-tiba pandangannya menggelap. Seseorang menutup matanya membuatnya terdiam. Dia pikir dia mengenal harum orang ini. Tapi siapa?

ΩΩΩ

Menatapi lantai yang ada di ruang tamu, Sehun mendesah. Dia memukul kepalanya sendiri. Merasa dirinya begitu bodoh. Mana dirinya yang biasanya jenius!?

"Kau mau jadi benar-benar gila, Sehuna?" tanya ibunya yang datang sambil membawa segelas jus jeruk.

"Apa aku butuh seorang psikiater?" balas Sehun. "Apa Luhan benar-benar tidak mati? Tapi bagaimana mungkin!? Dan di mana ayah kandungku dimakamkan!?"

Yoona menghela napasnya. "Kau harus mendengar ini!"

Sehun mengambil jus dari tangan Yoona dan meminumnya. "Apa aku jadi gila sungguhan? Karena aku takut Luhan hanya bayangan di kepalaku saja."

"Astaga Sehun! Kau bisa memeluknya?"

"Ya! Dan dia hangat! Bahkan Xiumin, Kai dan Chanyeol bisa melihatnya juga. Dan Baekhyun bisa memeluknya!"

"Kalau begitu dia nyata!" bentak Yoona kesal. "Dengarkan cerita Eomma!"

ΩΩΩ

Flashback

Days 45

Luhan menatapi pigura-pigura di ruangan keluarga itu. Dia menoleh saat Yoona menyerahkan segelas coklat hangat padanya. Dia meminumnya dan menunjuk foto Sehun kecil yang berwajah datar sedang memegang piala menatap kamera.

"Astaga, jadi sudah sejak kecil dia berwajah begitu!?" Luhan tertawa bersama Yoona. Dia lihat Yoona memegang gelas yang berbentuk bulat lucu. "Lucu sekali gelasnyaa!"

"Ini gelas khusus milikku! Nah, kalau yang kau pegang itu mug yang baru eomma beli khusus untukmu. Lucu kan gambar rusanya?" Yoona tersenym lebar.

"Waah! Kalau punya Sehun?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah berbinar.

"Ah, aku membelikannya gelas berbentuk kotak dengan warna biru. Kaku. Itulah dia" cibir Yoona membuat Luhan tertawa.

"Gomawo, Eomma. (Terima kasih, ibu) Aku suka sekali! Apa lagi pegangannya!" ujar Luhan ceria. Dia lihat Sehun yang membuka pintu. Dia segera memeluk pemuda itu ketika sampai di ruangan yang sama dengannya. Membuat Sehun terkejut.

"Bajumu lucu sekali!" Sehun tertawa kecil melihat Luhan. Luhan mengenakan jaket dengan tudung yang memiliki tanduk rusa kecil berwarna coklat.

"Benarkah!? Eomma yang membelikannya untukku tadi! Dia menelepon Mama dan memintaku datang kemari" jelas Luhan dengan cengirannya lalu menunjukan Mug miliknya.

"Mug baru?" Sehun melirik Eommanya yang membuatkan satu coklat hangat lagi untuknya yang baru pulang latihan.

"Eomma memecahkan Mug milik Eomma. Jadi Eomma pergi berbelanja Mug baru. Lalu melihat jaket lucu itu. Jadi Eomma membelinya. Berhubung Eomma tidak punya anak gadis. Jadi untuk Luhan saja. Ternyata cocok sekali. Juga Mugnya!" jelas Eomma tampak tak acuh.

Namun Sehun yang mengerti sikap Eommanya hanya menyeringai. "Bilang saja untuk menantu baru Eomma! Eomma memang sengaja mencari Mugnya kan? Khusus untuk Luhan. Kalau tidak, kenapa harus bentuk Rusa?"

"Ehm, Eomma! Aku bukan gadis. Aku namja!" tukas Luhan dan menggelayuti lengan Sehun. Dia merasa hangat menempel pada Sehun.

"Yayaya! Terserah!" kesal Yoona. Dia lalu menarik Luhan menjauh dari Sehun. "Ayo bantu Eomma memasak. Biar Sehun berganti baju!" Yoona menyeret Luhan ke dapur dan membiarkan Sehun tertawa sambil melangkah ke lantai atas.

Flashback off

ΩΩΩ

Luhan berdiri dan berbalik untuk mengetahui siapa yang menutup matanya. Ketika dia lihat orang itu berdiri, mata rusanya melebar. Air matanya mengalir seketika. Saat itulah orang itu memeluknya.

'_**Not easy for accept the realize. But more hard for deny it.'**_

"Sehuna!" seru Luhan mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

Sehun melepaskan pelukan itu dan melihat Luhan menghapus air matanya. Luhan diam saja ketika Sehun melangkah pelan untuk memutar ke arah belakang Luhan berdiri. Luhan mengambil bunga kuning tadi agar Sehun bisa duduk.

Sehun diam saja ketika Luhan berbalik menatap matanya. Menatap dengan begitu polos seolah dia anak kecil yang ketakutan karena baru saja memecahkan barang. Namja cantik itu memegang erat bunga berwarna kuningnya.

Hening yang panjang membuat Luhan berdiri gelisah. Maka dia ingat tujuannya membeli bunga kuning yang indah itu. Dia sodorkan bunga itu ke arah Sehun.

"Ini bunga Daffodil, Sehun. Yang artinya kemalangan atau cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dan aku memberikan ini untukmu"

Wajah Sehun yang dingin makin mendingin mendengar penuturan Luhan. Dia terima bunga itu dengan perlahan dari genggaman Luhan. Dia kemudian tersenyum sedih saat mencium harum bunga Daffodil itu.

"Ini bunga Daffodil, Luhan. Yang artinya kelahiran kembali. Dan aku kembalikan kepadamu."

Sehun memegang tangan Luhan dan membukanya agar memegang kembali bunga Daffodil itu. Dia tersenyum lembut dengan hati yang perlahan menghangat. Melihat mata Luhan membola, dia peluk namja itu kembali dengan tiba-tiba membuat Luhan terkejut.

"Aku mencintaimu. Saranghae! _Ich liebe du. Te queiro_. Wo Ai Ni. Aishiteru. Saranghae! Saranghae! Saranghaee!" Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia tidak dapat membendungnya lagi. Rasa rindu itu begitu besar. Dan dia takut Luhan menghilang kembali.

"Nado! Nado! Nado! Nadooo!" Luhan lebih erat lagi membalas pelukan Sehun.

"Omona! Kau benar-benar nyata! Aku hampir gila karena mencintaimu!" Sehun membuat jarak untuk menatap wajah Luhan. Namun tak lama karena detik berikutnya. You-know-what. Yeah, mereka berciuman.

Setelah beberapa lama dan Luhan merasa hampir mati karena ciuman Sehun, mereka melepasnya dan membuat benang-benang saliva itu putus. Kemudian Sehun mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka. Dia kecup bibir Luhan sebentar dan membawa pemuda itu pergi dari tempat itu.

"Aku ingin menikahimu!" ujar Sehun dan tertawa saat mata Luhan membola.

ΩΩΩ

Luhan tersenyum gembira sambil meminum Bubble Tea rasa Taro miliknya. Sedangkan Sehun datang dan duduk di sampingnya. Tak lama, pesanan mereka datang dan mereka makan malam bersama dalam hening.

Setelah makan, mereka menyusuri jalan menuju taman Chun. Luhan sudah terlihat mengantuk setelah bermain sesorean ini bersama Sehun.

Dia dan Sehun jalan-jalan ke pasar Myeongdong seperti lima tahun lalu. Berfoto bersama, bermain-main di setiap stand yang ada. Membeli kalung dengan motif yang sama juga kaos yang mereka kenakan sekarang pun sama. Dengan tulisan, Yours berwarna hitam dan putih. (Ciyyee, kopelan)

Luhan senang sekali dan tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Dia terus bergelanyut di lengan Sehun dan Sehun sesekali mengacak rambut pirangnya sambil tertawa geli. Sampai mereka tiba di taman dan Luhan tersenyum sendiri memegang kalung couple miliknya.

Keduanya duduk dan meminum Bubble Tea mereka. Sehun mengunyah potato chipsnya dan membiarkan Luhan meminum Bubble Tea Tiramisunya karena milik Luhan sudah habis. Hening mengiringi kegiatan mereka di ayunan itu.

"_**Tidak mudah menerima kenyataan, tapi lebih sulit lagi menyangkalnya**_." Sehun menatap Luhan. "Kau tahu, aku mengalami halusinasi selama empat tahun dan berpikir kalau aku butuh seorang Psikiater," mulai Sehun membuat Luhan menoleh terkejut padanya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Luhan ngeri. "Halusinasi apa?"

"Aku melihatmu! Kau selalu ada di setiap aku sendirian dan aku berpikir itu karena aku begitu merindukanmu! Kau! Sebagai! Arwah! Tapi karena kau tidak meninggal, aku rasa itu hanya halusinasiku atau khayalan," jawab Sehun dengan rahang mengeras. Dia menunduk dan merasa dirinya begitu menyedihkannya. Dia pikir dia tidak pantas untuk Luhan tapi apa yang dia rasakan begitu sepadan dengan cintanya untuk Luhan.

Luhan menelan kata-kata yang ingin diucapkannya. Dia hanya diam dan membiarkan Sehun melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Itu alasan aku tidak bisa menerimamu hidup kembali. Aku takut aku benar-benar jadi gila" Sehun menunduk dan menoleh saat Luhan menyentuh dagunya.

"Ceritakan saat terakhir kau berhalusinasi" pinta Luhan dengan tatapan serius.

"Saat itu aku baru pulang kuliah malam hari. Dan kau tiba-tiba ada di dalam kamarku. Menungguku. Itu sudah biasa kau lakukan" Sehun melirik Luhan dan melihat wajah Luhan yang begitu terkejut.

"Teruskan" pinta Luhan.

"Aku bertanya pertanyaan yang aku pendam karena takut kehilangan halusinasi itu. Karena hanya itu yang membuatku bertahan. Akhirnya aku bertanya, 'Lu, apa kau benar-benar sudah meninggal?' namun kau membalas dengan bertanya lagi-"

"Menurutmu? Kalau aku belum meninggal, lalu aku yang sekarang apa?" lanjut Luhan dan membalas tatapan terkejut Sehun. "Itu adalah mimpiku ketika aku koma selama empat tahun."

"Jadi maksudmu? Aku tidak berhalusinasi?" tanya Sehun terperangah.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Luhan. "Aku hanya sedang koma dan selama itu aku bermimpi selalu ada untukmu. Bahkan yang terakhir kalinya adalah, saat malam natal kau menyodorkan bunga Akasia pada udara kosong dan aku yang tak bisa menyentuhnya. Kau mengatakan-"

"Jeongmal Saranghae, hyung" ucap Sehun mengulangi apa yang dia ucapkan satu tahun lalu.

"Nado, Sehuna!" lanjut Luhan sambil tersenyum bahagia. "Nado saranghae!" lalu dia memeluk Sehun erat.

"Arti bunga Akasia adalah cinta yang terpendam, cinta suci atau simbol dari kecantikan seseorang. Dan Akasialah yang melambangkan kecantikanmu, cinta suci kita dan kepengecutanku akan cintaku yang terpendam," Sehun mengecup puncak kepala Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum dalam kehangatan pelukan Sehun. Ini terasa begitu benar, sempurna dan bagai mimpi. Luhan harap dia tak pernah bangun dari mimpi ini. Tidak pernah!

Mungkin akan ada lagi halangan takdir yang akan memisahkan mereka. Namun mereka berdua percaya, bahwa cinta mereka tidak akan pernah pudar. Sama seperti bunga-bunga yang selalu tumbuh dan berkembang. Mereka yakin meski dunia dan takdir membenci mereka, mereka akan selalu ada untuk satu sama lain.

ΩΩΩ

Seorang namja berpipi chubby sedang duduk di taman Universitasnya setelah tadi melarikan diri dari temannya. Dia lihat brosur lomba menari itu dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Karena Sehun baru saja menggodaku dan mempermainkanku, aku tidak mau menawarkan kontes Dancer ini! Cih! Beraninya dia menyentuh butt seksiku ini! Dasar Hoobae (adik kelas) kurang ajar!"

Namja bernama Henry itu menggembungkan pipi chubbynya. Dia lirik biola kesayangannya dan mendengus kesal.

"Aku tidak mau mengajari Zhoumi main biola hari ini! Tapi aku rindu muka jeleknya!" namja itu melangkah pelan dan terkejut melihat seorang namja jatuh terduduk di hadapannya. Anehnya, namja itu meraba-raba rumput di sekitarnya dan pandangannya kosong.

"Hey! Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Henry dekati namja itu yang berhenti bergerak. Seolah merasa bersyukur dapat mendengar suaranya.

"Aku buta! Dan aku terjatuh. Bisa kau tolong aku untuk menemui seseorang di ruang Laboratorium. Ada kekasihku. Namanya Yifan, bisakah?" tanya namja yang berambut pirang itu.

Henry tidak yakin namja berkulit putih ini sungguh-sungguh buta. Tapi bagaimana mungkin seorang namja buta bersekolah di Universitas umum!? Hell! Dari mana buku yang bisa dia baca!?

Namun Henry hanya mengangguk dan sadar kalau namja di hadapannya buta dan tak dapat melihat anggukannya. Maka dia bantu namja itu berdiri dan merangkulnya menuju Laboratorium.

Di sana dia menemukan namja tampan yang dia rindukan. Zhoumi yang sedang berbincang dengan seseorang.

"YIFAN!" seru namja buta di sebelahnya dan Henry baru sadar jika dia tidak tahu nama namja buta itu. "Ah, terima kasih. Oh, ya, siapa namamu?" tanya namja buta aneh itu.

"Aku Henry. Kau?"

"Ah. Aku Zitao" namja itu tersenyum dan matanya sudah fokus menatap Henry. Tatapan bingung tidak bisa Henry sembunyikan saat Zitao mengalami tangannya dan berlari memeluk Yifan.

"OMONA! Apa aku tertipu!?" Henry menatap Yifan dan Zitao yang berpelukan mesra. "Namja itu tidak buta!? Untuk apa dia menipuku!?"

ΩΩΩ

The End

Author's Note : YEAAAAYYYY! akhirnya fanfic gaje ini tamat pemirsah! /+_+/ maapkan author gaje ini! semua berkat dukungan tak terkira kalian! /YEAY?sound bocor/ ending yang terakhir akan jadi thriller buat ff yang lain. tapi ichie banyak banget pengen apdet ff dengan tema berbeda. berikutnya sih tentang..MMPPHH! /dibekep Author Tanashiku Yui. yaahh, tentang assasins gitu dah. /ditelen Yui/ pas dalem perut, yang pasti tentang HUnHAn. gak bakal ngecewain kok. /jiah!?/ nah, gomapta buat review kalian semuaaa!

Thanks To :

Mybabydeer , imeyyteukmin, Maple fujoshi2309, .58, ShinJiWoo920202 , PandaYehet88 , lulurara, SweetyChanbaek92, Mybabydeer, Lieya EL, Novey, Kim Sun Mii, NoonaLu, joldyck, HUNsayHAN, ApriLuhan, kimyori95, lulurara, , fanoy5, Oh SeRa Land, zoldyk, BLUEFIRE0805, Su Hoo, mr albino, SMKA, Oh HunHan Zelus, hanhyewon357, pinkupinku00, Tanashiko Yui, EXO Cumi, Nedera, meliarisky7

Reply :

elitahan : Tidaakk! andwae! Ichie juga gak mau ini sad ending. cuma sad story doang! wkwkwk. oh, ya, nexk FF bakal jadi sad FF dan action. ikutin juga nee! ^^b

Guest : Aniya! Sehun gak berkhayal ngeliat Luhan. itu adalah arwah luhan yang melayang-layang ~(-o-)~ itu karena dia terikat janji yang sehun tagih. makanya ketika sehun ngerelain luhan, luhan balik ke tubuhnya. begitu! keep follow ne. ikutin ff lainnya. ^O^b

DeerLU-BubbleHUN : SIIP! HUnhan dah bersatu nee! (^0^) gomapta dah review!

AF, hunhanforever, Wonhaesung Love, pandayehet88 : Gomapta! jeongmal gomaptaaa!

exo L : YOSH! semangat HUNHAN! The Best COUPLE EVER AFTER!

chan hyun : Lulu itu langsung opererasi di China dan di selametin sama Kris waktu jantungnya berhenti. tapi dia koma selama empat tahun. selama satu tahun dia jalanin terapi pasca koma. baru balik ke korea. orangtuanya yang netep di China selama lima tahun gak bisa balik ke korea karena mereka jadi warga tetap di China. makanya mereka ganti marga. begitu deh. Gomapta dah review nee! ^^b

babymu : mianhamnida! /nunduk plus bungkuk/ Ichie bakal lebih berusaha dan belajar lebih banyak lagi! mianhamnidaa! kalo Readerduel gak ngerti sama penulisan ichie. itu pasti karena Ichie masih banyak kurangnya! Gomapta atas reviewnya!


End file.
